To Have and To Hold
by FlemilyHarper
Summary: Obidala Post TPM QuiGon, ObiWan, and Anakin return to Naboo with Padme. Two of the Jedi Knights have growing feelings for her. Where does her heart lie, and how will the plots of the Emperor affect them all?
1. Chapter 1

"_**To Have and to Hold"**_

_AU- Post Phantom Menace_

_Qui-Gon was NOT killed at the end of TPM. Six years have passed. Obi-Wan has become a Jedi-Master, and Qui-Gon now trains Anakin. Palpatine has risen as the Emperor and forced the Jedis into hiding. They have taken the responsibility of protecting any leaders loyal to the Republic in the hopes that they will one day be restored to power when the Empire falls. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin are taking Queen Amidala back to Tatooine to protect her._

_**Disclaimers: I own not one shred of the lucrative Star Wars franchise. None of these characters belong to me. And I wouldn't even TAKE Anakin. Not for money. Unless someone decides to sue me, and then I guess I'd have to take the money because otherwise my family and I would surely die in the streets. So, please don't sue me. **_

_**Also. . . I feel I must say, this is the first completed fan fiction I ever wrote. It was a few years ago, and I hope with all that is in me that I've since grown as a writer. So, please don't judge me too harshly. At least it's a fun, fast read. Maybe too fast, but I digress. Please enjoy, and please review. I still have room to grow.**_

**Chapter One~**

Much of the journey from Naboo back to Tatooine was spent in silence. Anakin Skywalker, no longer the boy that left there years ago, paced anxiously. He had been dreaming of seeing his mother again. He hoped she would be proud of him. Padme Naberrie eyed him affectionately. She had grown to think of the young Padawan as a little brother. She had felt for him, so far from home.

Home. Her thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan Kenobi, the young Jedi who currently commanded the pilot's chair. He had been taken to the temple as an infant, never having a real home or knowing the love of a family. He was quiet tonight, brooding.

She thought back to her simple childhood and a little house in a field of yellow flowers. Even during the time that she trained to be the queen of Naboo, she had always had time for family. She couldn't imagine growing up without their support. Since taking over as ruler, she hadn't seen her parents more than once, but would occasionally hear from them in letters. She treasured their correspondence, but she missed the safety and comfort of family life– the innocence and ease she took for granted in childhood. But it was those ideals that she fought for, and that thought, in part, that made her so frustrated now. The last thing she wanted to be doing was running when her people needed her most. Though she didn't lack confidence in Sabe's ability to lead in her absence, she felt guilty for allowing her own safety to be regarded more highly than that of the people of Naboo. As her homeland faded further into the distance, her spirits sank, and she wondered if she would ever see it again.

Qui-Gon Jinn shed the restraints of the co-captain's chair and stretched his legs with a walk to the back of the ship. He smiled good-naturedly at Padme as he passed to go stand beside young Skywalker. He tousled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Soon."

His mirthful voice caused Anakin to glance up from his careful study of Padme. She was the first girl that he had befriended, and he had always enjoyed their relationship, but now, as he was becoming a man, his feelings for her were beginning to change. He shook his head and looked up into his master's face. One hand still resting on his Padawan's head, Qui-Gon scratched his beard and tilted his head in the direction he was heading. Anakin rose dutifully and followed.

Padme stood from her seat by a window, smoothing her hands over the wrinkles in the smock she'd been wearing for a week now. She took Qui-Gon's place next to Obi-Wan. He glanced at her but said nothing. She searched for some words or something to say to break his run of silence. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and deliberately. He looked back, raising his eyebrows as if inviting her to speak.

"I'm sorry. . ."

"I'm sorry. . ."

They spoke simultaneously.

"What?"

"I. . . go ahead."

They laughed.

"No, I was just going to say, I'm sorry that you're being forced to baby-sit me. I'm sure that you'd rather be off doing something more noble. I mean, you just became a Jedi Master, and here you are. . ."

He cut her off.

"Queen Amidala, please. We are much the same, you and I. I see that you are burdened by your care for your people. I know that you did not come willingly on this journey and that you would be much happier at home in the palace, but your concern for me, as well as for Master Jinn and Anakin is . . . misplaced. Please be assured that I, _we_, count it a privilege to be entrusted with your safekeeping."

As if sensing her deeper fear, he went on, reaching out a tentative hand, he placed it atop her own.

"Naboo is in capable hands, m'lady, and we _will _return you just as soon as it is safe, but you can be of no use to the people if you are dead. This really is the best way to help them right now. . . trust me."

It was more of a question than a command. His kind eyes implored her to put her faith in him.

Surprised by the tenderness of his action, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Padme."

"What?"

"Call me Padme. . . and, thank you."

She squeezed his hand as she rose to go back to her window seat.

He looked forward again as the ship sped silently through the night sky.

"Padme."

He tested the name as if it were a foreign concept. He knew he had not met anyone like her before. She wasn't like other politicians he had known, out for only power and fame. Nor was she like other women, emotionally driven, shallow, or manipulative. Yet she was every bit a woman in her grace and gentility. She could be intimidating, but something about her demeanor was strangely inviting, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He was somehow drawn to her. She had a quiet strength and determination that he admired. The power she exuded came from something deeper than her position. She was in many ways a riddle to him, but he had always loved a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two~**

The ship touched down on Anakin's home planet. He was full of conflicting emotions. The old resentment at the treatment he and his mother had endured here began to rise. So too did the bittersweet memories of the bond shared between them.

"Steady."

Qui-Gon's soothing voice rang in his ears, as the elder knight attempted to calm the nerves of the young Padawan and simultaneously conceal his own anxiety and inner turmoil.

It would still be a full six hours of journeying before they would make it to the homestead. The last correspondence that Anakin had received from his mother had told him that she had been freed by a good man whom she had later married. He had moved her out of town to a rambling homestead, which they shared with his son Owen and his new bride Beru. The place had been in need of some repairs and a woman's touch, but together, they had made it a real home, and she had found happiness for the first time since her son's departure. It wouldn't have been safe to send a message to prepare her for their arrival. Now, Anakin worried about surprising her. He hoped that she would be glad to see him.

They loaded up their supplies on two small transports. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took the driver's seats of each, leaving Padme and Anakin to ride behind. Padme looped her small bag of personal effects over her shoulder so that it crossed her chest, and she turned toward Obi-Wan's transport. Glancing in their direction, a sudden surge of jealousy rose in Anakin's chest as he watched her walking toward Master Kenobi. Not wanting to see Padme with her arms around Obi-Wan, he darted for the transport and jumped into the seat behind the younger of the two masters. He flashed her a teasing smile. Obi-Wan glanced back at the boy, furrowing his brow. Padme stood where she was for a moment, attempting to process the feeling that subtlely crept into her consciousness. Was she disappointed? She dismissed the foolish idea and turned back toward Qui-Gon's transport. He offered her a hand, and she settled in behind him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist. She looked over at the two young men as they lurched forward toward what would become their home for the foreseeable future.

Feeling safe huddled against the back of the man who acted as a father to them all, Padme allowed the weeks of stress and sleeplessness to overtake her, and she slept. When they reached a wooded area not far from the homestead, the transports slowed to a stop. Carefully, the Jedis covered their vehicles and hoisted the gear to begin the walk toward the compound. Anakin darted ahead, leading by no less than twenty paces. Padme and Obi-Wan lagged back a bit and talked about the last time they had been here. Conversation came easily as they spoke of the concerns of those in authority, bonding over their shared position, the heavy weight of responsibility carried on their shoulders– young guardians of the welfare of the masses.

A wisp of smoke slowly became visible on the horizon. As they neared, a woman appeared, raising her hand to block the glare of the setting suns. He knew her immediately. The three watched as Anakin ran towards her, tentatively at first, but soon with the force of six years of absence speeding him into her arms. She seemed taken aback at first, maybe even a little afraid, until her eyes settled on _him._ He was walking so unassumingly in the background. It was Qui-Gon whom she first recognized. Then, all too suddenly, she was struck with the realization. The boy. The _man _that was headed for her– it was her Ani. She rushed forward to close the gap between them. She enveloped him warmly then stepped back to look into his face. Tears of joy and sadness mingled and slipped down her aged cheeks. The years of worry showed on her face. She softly laid a weathered hand aside his cheek.

"What's happened to the little boy that once clung to my side?"

Obi-Wan reached out a protective arm to keep Padme from approaching the scene. She stilled at his side, and together they looked on, distancing themselves from the emotional reunion. When Qui-Gon reached the boy and his mother, she turned to him with emotion causing her voice to break.

"You've brought back a man."

Their eyes locked for only a moment, bespeaking the emotional bond that connected them-- the questions left unanswered that hung between them, the possibilities that were never to be explored.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

Her eyes were still on Qui-Gon as she spoke. She turned her face toward Anakin, smiling, and fingering his Padawan braid.

"You're so . . . tall."

He laughed, and glanced backward narrowing in on Obi-Wan and Padme, his smile evaporating.

"You remember my friends, Mother."

He reached out for Padme's hand beckoning her forward. Obi-Wan smiled and offered a slight bow. Padme complied, stepping towards the others. She was embraced warmly by the older woman, who kissed her cheek and squeezed her hands. Padme smiled at her. It had been long years since she had experienced the love of a mother. The sensation brought back memories, both joyous and bitter.

"It's good to see you again."

She looked knowingly at her son and then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Well, I'm sure those burdens you're carrying are waiting to be laid down. Let's get inside, and you can tell me what brings you here. What forces in the universe have brought my son home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three~

It didn't take Padme very long to remember her way around a kitchen, and soon she and Shmi spread a lavish meal, of all of Anakin's favorite foods, before the rest of the weary travelers. Padme liked being in the cozy little kitchen. The smells and the warmth reminded her of cooking with her mother. The pace and the feel of this place were a nice change from the cold and formal existence she had grown accustomed to. As the two women set the table, two sets of eyes watched Padme admiringly.

At dinner, the elder three indulged Anakin as he embellished tales of his heroics during his long absence from home. His mother's eyes shone with tears of pride as she glanced at her husband who wrapped an understanding arm around her. Owen and Beru smiled on kindly. The room was filled with laughter and love, which reminded the visitors just how long those things had been absent from their lives.

Finally, after all the dishes had been cleared, and hours of stories had been told, a warm hand gripped Shmi's shoulder.

"I think it's time we allowed our guests to retire. I'm sure they're exhausted from their journey. There'll be plenty of time for catching up in the morning."

Owen and Beru bid the group goodnight and left for their own small home behind the main house. Shmi rose gracefully and showed the elder knights to a modest but comfortable room down the hall. They turned to thank her, Qui-Gon holding her gaze meaningfully as she departed. Another humble, yet slightly more feminine room was appropriated to Padme. She set her small bag down in a chair and ran her hand over the soft white coverlet as the door closed behind her. For the first time she could remember, she felt at home. She sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled to herself as she kicked off her shoes.

Anakin's mother guided him down the hall to the last room. She opened the door, and he looked inside with surprise. It was almost an exact replica of his boyhood bedroom. Many of his belongings: droids he'd been working on, sketches of pod racers, and models of great ships lined the walls.

"I always hoped that one day. . ."

Emotion filled her voice, and he reached out to take hold of her.

"I'm here. I'm here now."

She clung to him and cried salty tears that soaked his tunic. After a while, she straightened and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Now, get to bed. You've had a long journey. You'll be needing your rest."

She brushed at his moistened chest and turned to join her husband. He stood in the hallway, respecting the private moment between mother and son. He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head and wiping the tears from her face.

"He's home, Love."

Padme was called out of her silent reverie by a gentle knock at the door. She opened it a crack and was greeted by the apologetic eyes of Obi-Wan.

"Your bag, M'lady."

She opened the door, and gestured for him to set it down. He looked up to find her smiling broadly. His expression begged her to explain herself.

"M'lady? Come now, Master Kenobi. Are we back to that? I thought that we were going to be friends."

"Yes, I apologize, then. . . Padme."

She nodded acceptance.

"Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight. . ."

He bent and took her hand, kissing it lightly and looking up at her coyly.

"Padme."

He turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. What had he just been doing? Was he _flirting _with her? He assured himself that it had been nothing more than banter between friends.

Friends.

Padme slept peacefully for the first few weeks. Her days were occupied with helping Anakin's mother with the tasks of running the newly expanded household. The two women bonded over stories and recipes while the men worked to make some long overdue repairs to the old homestead. Obi-Wan and Anakin worked on building a transistor radio by which they could listen for news on the rebellion. Padme often checked in on them, bringing them water and monitoring their progress. Sometimes she would stay and watch them work, skillfully and meticulously. Always when she left, she was followed by two watchful gazes.

Qui-Gon spent a lot of time in meditation, unwilling to accept the emotions that merely being around the mother of the boy stirred in him. Clearly, her husband adored her. She had the life he had wished to give her, and he had his, such as it must be. He strove to reinforce the walls that would conceal the truth of his feelings.

The dinner bell sounded, and the men came in from their work. Padme was busying herself with the finishing touches. Anakin entered the kitchen and reached for a small piece of fruit. His mother slapped his hand away scoldingly.

"Go and wash!"

She turned to Padme.

"The boy hasn't changed _that _much."

The women laughed as Obi-Wan stepped away from the sink and ushered Anakin into his place so the padawan could wash his hands for dinner. Obi-Wan then made his way over to Padme and gently squeezed her upper arms.

"Everything looks wonderful," he said softly into her ear. "It seems that the Queen of Naboo should consider adding 'homemaking' to her long list of skills and accomplishments."

She turned and swatted at him with a towel.

"Get out of here, and go find Master Jinn."

After dinner, Anakin offered to help his mother with the dishes. Padme thanked him, but somehow missed the lingering look that conveyed his ulterior motive. Instead, she took the opportunity to join Obi-Wan in the sitting room. They fell deeply into conversation, enjoying the quiet of the evening. Anakin attempted to do the same while drying dishes beside his mother. Sudden laughter erupting in the other room caused him to turn. He saw Obi-Wan draw his hand away from Padme's knee. The familiar gesture caused his blood to run hot. The ceramic plate he had been drying shattered under his jealous grip.

His mother laid a hand on his arm, taking the pieces from his trembling hands and placing herself under his gaze.

"You're in love with her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four~**

She'd been restless, unable to sleep. After pacing the floor of her darkened bedroom for a few minutes, Padme decided that some fresh air would help clear her mind. She pulled on a poncho and slipped quietly down the hall. Stepping out into the cool night air, she sighed.

"Couldn't you sleep?"

She turned to face Obi-Wan.

He offered her his arm, and she wrapped her own around it snugly. They strolled for a while along the rock wall that surrounded the homestead until Padme moved to sit. Obi-Wan followed, for some reason reluctant to release her from the slight, but comfortable embrace. She drew her knees up under her poncho and leaned into him a bit to block out the chill. For a moment, he considered wrapping an arm around her and drawing her close, but he shook off the foreign desire. For several minutes, neither spoke. Both wondered when was the last time, if ever, that they'd had a real friend– someone who truly understood their hearts, someone with whom they could talk, or sit quietly, laugh, or. . . cry. Padme's soft voice brought Obi-Wan out of his distracted state.

"So, what's keeping Obi-Wan Kenobi from sleep tonight?"

_You_. . .

He didn't say it. He thought it. He couldn't stop thinking about her. . . and Anakin, Qui-Gon, and some unnamed dark presence that he could sense but not identify. He thought about telling her the whole truth, but not for long.

"Mmmnn. . . . I've just had a lot to think about. Walking helps me find my center. I like being out here when it's quiet like this. I can feel the Force all around me."

"I like it too. I used to do this all the time when I was a girl back on Naboo. It seems like a lifetime ago. Now, I can't go anywhere without an escort, and there's never any real quiet. With all the lights of the city, you can't even see the stars."

She paused in thought for a while before continuing.

"I guess I don't really mean _now. . . _because that's not my life anymore either. This is what I have now. I'm learning to think of Tatooine as our home. I've really enjoyed being a part of a family again, such as we are."

She sighed.

"Yes, we're a bit of a strange lot," he added.

"But Shmi, she's wonderful. I'd forgotten what it was like to have a mother to talk to. And Ani. . ."

Obi-Wan held his breath.

"he serves quite well as the overprotective little brother. And you. . ."

She trailed off.

He was too caught up in his satisfaction at the fact that she had referred to Anakin as her little brother to notice her silence. Until. . . what did she say?

"And me?"

She shrugged and smiled up at him.

"Well, you can't be my brother. That just won't do."

"And why is that?"

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. There was laughter in her reply.

"Your eyes. . . so blue, we just couldn't have come from the samegene pool."

He laughed. It was so rare these days, but she loved his laugh. It was rich and deep, and she wondered if there had ever been a sound so wonderful. They sat in solitude after that, just gazing up at the stars. He found the peace he'd been seeking in the shared silence. He closed his eyes and inhaled the floral scent she exuded. Was it her skin, her hair? It was so light and warm.

When he opened his eyes, he found it was morning. They had shifted during the night, and her head now rested on his shoulder, his arm was wrapped around her warmly. He used his free hand to brush some of the hair away from her face.

Force, she was beautiful.

His sudden recognition of the precariousness of his situation jarred him out of his contemplation. He needed to get them both back into the house before. . .

"Anakin."

The word reverberated in his chest, causing the woman asleep against it to stir. It took Padme a moment to realize where she was. Obi-Wan nudged her helping her to sit up, and then she saw him. Suddenly the whole scene of which she was a part crystallized into a sharp reality. Anakin stood there, just a few yards away at the entrance to the house. His gaze was locked on them in this. . . compromising position. Shame blushed her cheeks. Part of her wanted to explain that it wasn't what he thought, but then her shame was replaced with indignation. She'd done nothing wrong. This was completely innocent. . . mostly. Why should she have to explain anything to _him_?

Anakin's eyes darkened. He scrutinized their every movement, every flicker of emotion. As he turned away, his feet dug into the sandy gravel with a chilling crunch. His retreating figure bade them not to come after him. Obi-Wan said nothing as he stood and offered a hand down to Padme who was still watching Anakin disappear in the distance. Obi-Wan's gaze, however, was fixed elsewhere. Something like sadness rose in Padme's heart as she watched Anakin go, but then, it wasn't exactly that. It was hard to say, but whatever it was, it all evaporated when Obi-Wan's hand moved to the small of her back and his blue eyes pierced hers.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. I . . . just . . . I'm sorry."

"Padme, don't . . . Let's go inside. We'll have some explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five~**

Anakin had no plan of action. He just knew he had to get out of there. He was little more than a mile from the homestead when he came upon a small campsite, where a couple of dark figures stood around a smokeless fire. They grew quiet as he approached. When he was close enough to see their faces, he was surprised by what he saw.

"Young Skywalker, we've been awaiting your arrival."

The familiar voice stirred something in him. For some reason, he wasn't sure if he should trust this man, but his curiosity at finding him here led him to disregard his hesitations. He followed him inside the tent.

***

Weeks passed as those in the house vainly attempted to go on as if things hadn't changed. No one had heard from Anakin. They grew restless and worried. This was not a good time for anyone, especially Anakin, to be wandering about alone in the Empire.

Padme thought of him often and worried for him. But a part of her was enjoying the atmosphere now that Anakin wasn't there brooding all the time. She and Obi-Wan took long walks and talked about politics and nature and anything and everything. He taught her useful tracking skills and told her about the Force, and she taught him games and jokes and all the things he missed while training in the temple as a child. Their friendship grew stronger with each passing day.

Qui-Gon searched the Force for any sign of his young Padawan.

"He hasn't left Tatooine. I still sense his presence here, though it's shrouded somehow. Something I can't quite perceive."

It had been nearly a month when Qui-Gon strode purposefully into the room wearing a fearsome expression.

"There's a disturbance in the Force. Someone is here."

Obi-Wan rose from his position across from Padme at the small kitchen table and followed Qui-Gon out of the room. They spoke in hushed voices as she strained to hear any part of the conversation. Obi-Wan came back and placed a hand on hers.

"We're going to search."

"I'm coming with you."

"You should stay with Shmi. She'll need a friend."

"She has a husband, and Owen and Beru are here. And . . ."

"Padme. . ."

"I want to go with _you._"

"Then, make haste. We leave at once."

Qui-Gon had spoken the final words. She looked up to see kindness and understanding shining in his eyes.

"Thank you."

Minutes later, they had climbed onto the two transports, and she was clinging to Obi-Wan as they sped off after Anakin.

***

Qui-Gon led their journey over miles of sand dunes each beginning to look identical to the last as they continued on. The Force led them to the same campsite that Anakin had stumbled upon weeks earlier. All that remained now was a hollowed log and a low smoldering fire. Anakin sat stoically gazing into the embers. He didn't look at them as they landed and approached. "Anakin."

Qui-Gon called out to him softly, then more forcefully.

"Anakin!"

Still nothing.

Padme clutched the arms of the two concerned knights as she stepped between them to go to him. Obi-Wan's throat went dry as he watched her approach. Could this be fear he sensed? He had never before experienced the sensation. He faced dangerous situations on a regular basis, but this was an utterly new feeling that gripped him– helplessness, a desire to shield her. He watched Anakin as though he were a hair release explosive. His hand hovered over his lightsaber. He couldn't explain why he didn't trust the situation, didn't trust the boy sitting there motionless as Padme knelt before him.

He swallowed.

Her hand trembled slightly as she reached out to him. Imperceptible to most, it hadn't escaped Obi-Wan's notice. He shifted his weight and clenched his fist. Anakin looked up as if from a dream. His hands darted out to grab on to her as though he feared she were of that dream and might disappear with it. He fought to hold on to her.

Obi-Wan stepped forward uneasily but was stopped by the reassuring hand of Master Qui-Gon. His gaze locked on them as Anakin searched Padme's face. The young man found compassion and concern in her eyes, but that wasn't what he sought. It wasn't enough– never enough.

Anakin reported the events of the past weeks guardedly. They exchanged glances that told them none of them believed he was being completely forthcoming about all that had occurred. Rather than interrogate him at that moment, they followed their shared sense of urgency to return to the homestead. They traveled purposefully toward home– no one daring to speak of the dread that mounted in their minds.

As they came upon the scene, their fears were realized. The rubble, which was all that remained of their home, still smoldered.

"No!"

Anakin jumped from the back of the transport before it stopped moving. Qui-Gon had to hold him back from tearing through the smoking remains as he screamed frantically for his mother.

"Anakin, let her go. You don't want to find her like this. Please, we must let her go. Can't you feel her in the Force? She doesn't want this for you. Your anger will not honor her life. Son, be at peace. . . for Shmi."

Qui-Gon choked on her name, his own grief clearly evident to all but Anakin. He reached for Anakin, desiring to share his pain, to offer his understanding, but Anakin pulled back, glaring at him as though he were a stranger. He ran to his old pod-racer, left covered and untouched. Clearly this was no robbery. The racer started up immediately, and Anakin was gone before any of them could say a word.

Angry tears coursed down his face and dried in the wind. He drove back out to the dunes, stopping on the highest peak to look out over the lifeless desert. She was gone. She had been his compass, and now she was gone. Only one thing that mattered remained, and he would not lose her too. That much he knew.

When Anakin returned that evening, he found that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had erected tents just outside the homestead. Lights burned from within. It looked strangely inviting despite the smoldering backdrop of what had been their home. He knew that somewhere, under all of the rubble, she was there, and it sickened him. Not expecting that a light would have been left on for him, he entered the only tent where there was no light, but inside, in the dark, he found Qui-Gon meditating. It was a sight that Anakin was used to, but this time, the peaceful expression that usually characterized his master was replaced by one of anguish and a sadness that matched his own.

Anakin stared at Qui-Gon in disbelief, finally seeing the truth. He was gripped with emotion at the realization. All this time, all these years. He'd been in love with her. For a fleeting moment, he felt sorry for him, but those feelings quickly gave way to a feeling of betrayal. How could he have never said anything? Why didn't the old fool act? He could have saved them. Saved them all. They could have been a family and none of this would have had to happen. But Qui-Gon had given all of that up. For what? His vows! His sense of honor and duty. His blind stupid devotion to the Jedi order had cost him a family. Had cost Anakin _his _family. He would never forgive him for this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six~**

Nearly a month had past since the attack. Padme had been trying to comfort Anakin, trying to reach him, but he seemed to be slipping away from them . . . into a dark abyss of anger, hatred, and rage. She was afraid for her young friend, and not just for him.

Obi-Wan paced the floor before his wearied master. He felt the burden of making Qui-Gon see the danger of continuing Anakin's training. Yet it was so clear that his master was blinded by his affection for the boy. Obi-Wan raked a tired hand through his hair. He looked sadly at Qui-Gon who sat expressionless in a somewhat meditative position. Obi-Wan wondered if he were processing anything he had told him. Qui-Gon turned his eyes to meet his old Padawan's.

"Thank you for your concern, Master Kenobi, but the boy is _my _responsibility. He will come through this; I am sure. He must . . . He is my. . . He is the Chosen One."

Obi-Wan's countenance fell. He had failed, and he now saw why. This was personal for Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan knew there would be no getting through to him. He felt the frustration and tension in his back and shoulders as he walked out of the tent and into the night air. A dark fear had been gripping him. The future seemed marked with pain and sorrow. There was something looming that he couldn't quite perceive, but it all came back to Anakin.

Obi-Wan slept fitfully that night and stayed in his tent longer than usual the next morning. He awoke to find Padme cleaning the dishes from breakfast while Anakin and Qui-Gon practiced new combat techniques.

"Obi-Wan!"

Anakin yelled to him as he artfully dodged Qui-Gon's swing. He stood and bowed to his master signifying the end of their spar. He was only mildly out of breath as he approached Obi-Wan with a haughty air. He glanced in Padme's direction before smiling malevolently.

"Wanna fight?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've been sparring with Master Jinn since my training began, and I thought it might be . . . beneficial for me to practice with someone else. So, what do you say? Will you fight me?"

Obi-Wan looked over at Padme and back at Anakin with understanding.

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Oh, come on. What? Are you afraid I'll embarrass you in front of the Queen?"

"No, I'm afraid I'll kill you," Obi-Wan said half-mockingly.

Anakin spun quickly and knocked Obi-Wan's legs from under him, sending him backward into the dirt. Anakin smirked down at him triumphantly.

Obi-Wan wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, "Apparently, the gentlemen's rules of engagement don't apply here. That one was free, Padawan. There won't be another. You should watch yourself."

He was on his feet and poised again before Anakin could reply. Anakin swung again and again with a force that quickly exhausted him. Each time, Obi-Wan dodged the blows easily.

"You'll wear yourself out. Stop leading with your emotions, and _think! _Focus, Anakin. Focus on _me. _How will I respond? Where will my foot fall next? When; how will I strike back?"

Anakin lunged with the force of his fury. Again, Obi-Wan dodged the blow, and this time it was Anakin who found himself looking up from the ground. He glared hatefully as Obi-Wan knelt over him and spoke his words of warning softly.

"Fight like this against a real enemy, boy, and your life is forfeit. Be glad today it was only your pride that was injured."

He rose to leave, and Anakin flew at him once more. Obi-Wan spun so quickly that his elbow connected with Anakin's jaw before the young Padawan knew what was happening. The taste of his own blood incensed him as he spat in the dirt.

"Have you not had enough?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin didn't reply, but the look in his eyes told Obi-Wan that this fight was far from over.

Obi-Wan turned in time to see Padme make her graceful exit. Before she entered her tent, she turned back and locked eyes with him. Though she fought hard to keep it from her face, Obi-Wan couldn't miss the smile in her eyes. He shrugged and wiped his hands on his pants as he turned in the direction of the well. This morning he was thankful for the cold soak that awaited him.

After dinner, they all went their own way, and Obi-Wan returned to his tent to meditate. After An hour of futile effort, he found he couldn't overcome his distraction and set off in search of Padme. He found her next to Anakin, sitting with their backs against the same rock wall that once served as the perimeter for the homestead, encompassed in his brooding silence.

Anakin let out a long deep breath, the only communication he'd offer. She could feel the darkness radiating from him, threatening to consume them. Her fear grew steadily, spreading like a cancer in the pit of her stomach. How could she reach him . . . before it was too late? She reached over and placed a comforting hand on his. The speed and force with which he took hold of it startled her.

Obi-Wan rounded the corner of the wall, and he saw them. His stomach knotted at their closeness. His need to protect her surged to the surface. At the same time flashes of the night they spent in a similar position filled his senses. Her hair, her laugh, the feel of her body warm next to his. He gazed at her longingly. Sensing him, she turned, her eyes locking with his. She squeezed Anakin's hand and pulled away. He reluctantly released her. She smiled a sad smile at him and let her hand rest affectionately on his head for a moment as she stood.

Obi-Wan cursed the feelings unbefitting a Jedi that rose in him. His disappointment changed to hope as she turned from Anakin and walked toward him. Silently, he once again offered her his arm. She clung to it with a soft desperation, drawing from his strength. They walked out into the dark Tatooine night, the silence between them laden with worry.

"Were you able to speak with Master Jinn?"

Her softly spoken words broke the silence and made his heart jump. He nodded slowly. His disappointment, clear in his eyes, was enough to preempt any further questions about the outcome of the meeting.

"I'm frightened, Obi-Wan. His pain, his hatred– they're so strong. I don't know how to bring him back."

"You care for him."

The statement hung in the air. The true implication only tangible in the pained expression in his eyes.

"I _fear _for him. I fear for all of us . . . Obi-Wan. . ."

His name came out as a whisper, laden with unnamed emotion. Her eyes searched his, attempting to burn into them all that she felt. He looked into her upturned face and was overcome with the need to comfort her, to protect her, to assure her that everything would be okay, and maybe in the process assure himself. He did the only thing he could. He opened his arms to her.

Before he could say a word, she stepped into his embrace, allowing his strong arms to reassure her as he buried his face in her hair and whispered what words of comfort he could offer, all the while battling to suppress the feelings that having her in his arms gave rise to. Neither knew how much time passed as they reveled in the feeling of peace that they found in each other. Here, there were no explanations necessary, no questions asked, no need to pretend. Finally, Padme looked up at the face of her friend. He kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her cheek. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he squeezed her tightly before relinquishing his grip on her. The half smile faded as he immediately felt her absence.

She reached up tenderly, yet hesitantly to touch his face; wanting to offer him some of the same comfort he had given her. Again, their eyes met, and doubt flooded her heart. She knew she had to remove herself from this situation. He felt her uncertainty and her withdrawal moments before she turned and fled to her tent, chastising herself for allowing her heart to chase such an impossible dream.

Padme, you foolish girl, he is a Jedi. He is your _friend._

Obi-Wan could hear her preparing for bed inside her tent. He cursed himself for causing her more pain. He should never have dropped his Jedi veneer, even for that moment. He could not inflict his hopeless dreams on his friend. He was sworn to protect her, and that was what he would do . . . even from himself. He pulled out a blanket and settled on the ground outside her tent. She climbed beneath her own blankets knowing he was there, just out of reach, but remembering his arms, his eyes, his quiet strength, her brief glimpse into his heart. Together they heaved a burdened sigh and closed their eyes, but sleep would not come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven~**

As the suns rose over Tatooine, the four rebels gathered quietly around the fire for a humble breakfast, two of them stealing meaningful glances until the stillness was broken as Obi-Wan was struck in the forehead by a spoonful of warm, sticky mush. He looked up with surprise to see a broad smile on his master's face. Obi-Wan wiped away the gooey gruel with mock annoyance and looked at the other two as if daring them to laugh. Padme was the first to crack, covering her mouth with her hand as she utterly failed to conceal her delight. Even Anakin laughed then, until Qui-Gon took aim at _him. _

A full on war erupted, as all four began throwing whatever food they could reach until they were all covered in the sticky substances. Anakin grabbed Padme about the waist, threatening to smear her face with jam, but was stopped when she ducked her head and tossed an entire bucket of dirty dishwater over her shoulder. As the water streamed down his face in dark rivulets, he laughed in spite of himself, and for a brief moment, everyone forgot where they were and why.

Days passed, and the friends attempted to keep one another's spirits up as the Emperor's reach extended. Qui-Gon and Anakin continued to train during the day, and Anakin threw himself into his studies now with fresh vigor. He poured all of his energy into mastering the Force, but he stayed withdrawn from the rest of the group. They shared meals, but Anakin continued to disappear more and more frequently for longer and longer, never explaining, but to say that he was out walking to find his center.

Obi-Wan grew increasingly concerned about Anakin's emotionalism. He was driven, but not as a Jedi should be. He led with his heart, and Obi-Wan began to doubt whether it could still be trusted.

Padme and Obi-Wan spent many evenings by the radio listening to hear of the enemy's strategy and to offer what aid they could to the cause of the resistance. While they waited, they discussed the changes they saw in Anakin and their concern for Qui-Gon.

One such conversation was interrupted by a transmission that brought both hope and fear. A ship carrying some form of information to be employed for the Imperial cause was landing on Tatooine to refuel. It was unclear what sort of information it carried, but even if it couldn't help the resistance, certainly having it in the hands of the enemy would harm their cause. Obi-Wan ran to Qui-Gon with the report. It was quickly decided that they must intercept the ship. They instructed Anakin to stay and keep the Queen safe while they left on the dangerous mission.

"But I want to help. I can fight! You will need me."

Obi-Wan turned on Anakin, addressing him with the tone one would use to address a petulant child. He tightly gripped the boy's shoulders.

"We _need _you to protect Queen Amidala. Keep her safe. That is the noblest mission. We have a better chance of success knowing that we don't have to worry about you. _Please _do not fight us on this. There is no time."

The knights jumped onto their transport, not waiting for a response. Anakin's eyes burned with fury after them as Padme stood at his side overcome with fear for the ones she cared about, for the rebellion, for the angry young man beside her, and for herself.

***

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrived at the landing dock in time to see the Imperial soldiers debark. Six of them, all armed with blasters. Qui-Gon followed them into the hanger as Obi-Wan boarded the ship in hopes of finding the documents. As the door closed behind them, the flurry of blasters and lightsaber was all that Obi-Wan could hear. After minutes, which seemed like hours, of scouring the small fighter, he finally pulled a hidden compartment from the base of the control panel. It was filled with information chips that were individually labeled. Four of them were of particular interest to him. The labels read: Naberrie, Jinn, Kenobi, Skywalker. He rushed to tuck away all of the disks and to go to his master when he sensed a presence behind him.

***

As the Jedis faded into the distance, Anakin erupted in rage. He disappeared into Qui-Gon's tent drawing his lightsaber. Padme stood trembling, not knowing if or how to intervene. Slowly, she pulled back the tent flap, sadness and fear springing to her eyes as she watched the kind boy she once knew transformed into an unruly tempest bent on destruction.

"Anakin."

It was more of a sob than anything else– desperation.

He turned on her with malevolence, striking fear deep within her. It was that look in her eyes that stopped him in his tracks.

***

Obi-Wan rose deftly to his feet, lightsaber in hand, but it was all too quickly knocked from his grip, forcing him into a hand combat with the snarling Imperial trooper before him. They fought, the Force on Obi-Wan's side, until something shifted. What was it that he felt?

Padme.

Was she in danger? In that moment, his concentration lost, he was hit with a blow to the face and pinned to the ground. He fought to regain control, fighting with a renewed fervor. He had to get to her. He reached for the lightsaber. Using the Force, he pulled it to himself. As he drew back to strike, an explosion of pain racked his body. There was a searing pain in his shoulder as his head began to pound, and all went dark.

***

Anakin slowly lowered his weapon and reached out to her as though she were a frightened animal. And so she reacted. She flinched and pulled away from this stranger before her. His eyes narrowed on her, feeling her pull away, his heart darkened.

"Padme, you're the only one who understands me. Please. They're wrong about me. What have they told you?"

She stared back at him confounded. She shook her head wanting him to see how wrong he was. . . about everything. She took a step backward, and he grabbed her arms.

"No. All I have ever wanted was the power to protect the people I love. Don't you see? I couldn't save her, but I can save you. Come away with me, Padme. Let me save you."

Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart began beating wildly. He was clearly delusional. She looked around, praying for some escape, afraid of what he might do next.

"Save me from WHAT?!"

"From anyone who would hurt you. From yourself. I have enough training now. We could escape from here. I can protect you. Padme, I love you. You HAVE to know that."

He pulled her close and ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek, closing the space between them. There was a gentleness to the seemingly simple act, but it was the subtle possessiveness, that steeled her. She didn't know the man before her. He was NOT the Ani that she had befriended years ago. He was a stranger and a threat, and he was insinuating some sort of entitledness that made her uncomfortable. Not just uncomfortable but, angry! The fury rose to her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed.

"What about becoming a Jedi Knight?"

Her voice was flat, her eyes cold.

"Isn't that what you want? Your vows. You can't allow your. . . emotions to–"

He silenced her with a searing kiss. It was hungry and ruthless, almost vicious. She tore her lips away, and he examined her closely, coldly at first, then softening, sensing the fear beneath the ferocious facade. Wanting to put her at ease, he half smiled.

"But I am the Chosen One. We don't have to be bound by their rules, their vows. We could have everything. Power, the strength to bring about peace for your people– the whole Empire, fame, fortune . . . love."

Padme slowly and gently removed his hands from her arms, careful not to upset him. She spoke calmly but firmly, looking into his eyes.

"Anakin, I don't love you, not like that. The future you speak of– it can't be. Don't you see that? I . . ."

His eyes turned cruel and harsh. He clenched his hands into fists.

"It's Obi-Wan. You're in love with him. I've seen the way you look at each other."

Her cheeks went hot. Each other? Though, the venom with which he spewed out the words made her stomach turn, a small shade of hope rose in the light of the statement. Was it true? She wished that it were, but more, she wished that he were here now. Obi-Wan always knew what to do. . . Obi-Wan?

She shut her eyes against the image of him crying out in pain. Where was he now?

***

All of the Imperial troopers dead, Qui-Gon sheathed his lightsaber and headed back toward the ship. As he approached, he saw his former Padawan being dragged away. He followed quietly from a distance. After a few yards, Obi-Wan's captors ducked into a small alley, and began searching his unconscious body for something. Qui-Gon took the opportunity to spring his attack. He felled one of the men and turned to face the one that remained. The two fought hand to hand for several minutes. Then, all at once, Qui-Gon pulled back and used the Force to hurtle a large beam at his opponent. He pinned the trooper against the alley wall. The Jedi let out a ragged breath of relief and knelt beside his young protégé. Obi-Wan stirred and raised an eyebrow.

"It took you long enough."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a pained smile. Qui-Gon smiled back as he helped him to his feet. He looked pointedly at Obi-Wan, the question hanging in the air.

"I have them. They're safe. Let's go back. I think the Queen may be in danger."

***

The transport settled at their site, and Qui-Gon surveyed the destruction with uneasiness. Obi-Wan had long since drifted back into unconsciousness. There was a stirring inside the Padme's tent, the only one left standing. Qui-Gon left his wounded companion and drew his lightsaber. As he approached, Padme sprung out wielding a jagged tent post. As recognition registered, both dropped their weapons and sighed with relief. The wild look that had been in Padme's eyes turned to one of quiet desperation. She frantically searched the scene before her. Suddenly, she saw him. His arm was all that was visible from her vantage point. It hung lifelessly off of the transport, blood trickling down his fingers.

She couldn't quell the soft cry that escaped her lips. She ran to him– praying he wasn't dead. She knelt next to him and brushed back the damp tendrils from his beaded brow, tears slipping silently down her face. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Tears, M'lady? I hope you're not trying to make me feel sorry for you with this emotional display, because it won't work."

Her gaze flew to his face– relief, joy, and something else that both of them recognized but were unwilling to name were evident in her shining eyes. He smiled weakly and reached out to stroke her hair. His words came out as a sigh.

"You're safe."

"Where is Anakin?"

Qui-Gon's question interrupted what had become an unexpectedly tender moment. The register of his voice made it clear that he expected an immediate reply. Padme swallowed and squared her shoulders as she turned to face the question, gently squeezing Obi-Wan's hand as she released it.

"He's gone. . . I'm sorry."

They all knew it was a lie.

"Master Qui-Gon, I fear that Anakin is not the man you hoped."

She set her jaw at the images of his angry departure. The Force revealed enough of what had transpired to the two Jedis. Qui-Gon looked down on her kindly as he stepped forward and took her small hand in his own. It took a moment for her to relax, the tension slowly ebbing, first from her hand, and then through the rest of weary body.

He sighed heavily and looked at her apologetically. "We should have seen. . . _I _should have."

He looked sadly at Obi-Wan, remembering his well intentioned, and unheeded warnings, before turning his attention back to Padme.

"Can you see to Master Kenobi's wounds, my dear? I must go find the boy."

Her eyes widened. She wanted to ask him not to go, but she knew it would be fruitless. She swallowed her fear and forced a halfhearted smile.

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight~**

Obi-Wan sat expressionless as Padme cleaned and dressed the gash on his shoulder. If he was in pain, as she knew he must be, it certainly wasn't visible. However, his muscular chest and broad shoulders and strong arms _were_ visible. Those arms, she so longed to have wrapped around her again. She shook off the memory and attempted to keep her eyes from wandering to his finely toned abdomen by focusing on the task at hand, but she couldn't stop her imagination. Flustered, she tightened the bandage. He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Sorry."

He raised an eyebrow as a boyish grin spread across his face. He took her hands in his, rubbing the soft skin on the backs of her hands with his thumbs. Slowly he turned her right hand up to his face and he leaned his cheek into it, closing his eyes and reveling in the tenderness of her touch. The butterflies in her stomach launched into attack as he placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"Thank you . . ."

He spoke in a whisper.

" . . . for taking care of me."

She just smiled.

***

Evening approached as Qui-Gon found what he was seeking in the distance. It was getting late. Anakin's pod was left near the edge of a wooded oasis. His master pulled up beside it and called out to him. A few paces into the forest, he saw him. He was standing, speaking with a dark hooded figure. The man in the dark cloak looked up at Qui-Gon, nodded to Anakin and disappeared into the mist.

Anakin turned to face his master and the only father he'd ever known. His appearance was strangely altered.

"Anakin."

He spoke forcefully hoping to jar him back into reality, uncomfortable with the look in Anakin's eyes . . . one he knew too well. Anakin's tone was laced with contempt as he spoke.

"Master Qui-Gon, have you come to take me back?"

"Oh, Anakin. I pray it's not too late for you to come back."

"I _love _her."

It was the first sign of humanity, and though he was still wary, Qui-Gon's heart broke for his young Padawan. He visibly removed his lightsaber and set it by the roots of a large tree. He stepped forward cautiously, attempting to demonstrate his faith in the boy.

"I know."

Anakin turned away. A long gash became visible running the length of his face.

"Padme."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, glimpsing another scene of their standoff, then looking up to meet Anakin's steely gaze– eyes narrowed and jaw set.

"This is the reason for the Code. It is to protect us and those we would harm by our attachments. You mustn't . . ."

His soothing words were cut short by Anakin's lightsaber cutting through the darkness of the night. Qui Gon's eyes showed a mixture of surprise and pain.

"Son, I am unarmed."

"I'm _not _your son! And I won't give up my life the way you have given up yours. You're so devoted to your stupid vows. They mean _nothing! _I will not deny myself happiness for the sake of the people as you have done. Don't tell me I can't have her!"

"I believe the lady told you that herself," Qui-Gon said indicating the mark she left on Anakin's face.

"I _will _have her!"

He ground out the words as he swung his weapon at his master. Qui-Gon deftly sidestepped the swing.

"You do not want this."

He held up his hands peaceably.

"You are not my enemy."

"You want to keep her from me. I could never be my own man with you at the helm of my life. I am the Chosen One. I alone will decide my future. You denied me the one thing I truly desired. You could have been a father to me, but you used me. You planned to control me, to use me for your own purposes. You pretended to care for me so you could take the glory for my gifts, but I see through you. He helped me to see you for who you are. Now, I have found a way to have everything."

The truth became apparent. Qui-Gon gave up hope for reaching the lost boy before him. Sad resolve hardened his features. He reached out with the Force, calling his lightsaber to him.

"Looking for this? Foolish old man."

Qui-Gon recovered from the surprise tactic quickly. He used the Force to hurl Anakin backward into a tree. He landed at its base slumping over, his master's lightsaber falling from his limp hand. Qui-Gon sighed dejectedly. Never had a victory left him feeling so empty. He walked to his Padawan. He looked like the boy he had ceased to be years ago. With his stormy eyes closed, he seemed at peace. The elder knight knelt beside him and touched his brow.

"I'm sorry . . ."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened as Anakin's lightsaber pierced his heart. Pushing his master aside, the young Jedi stood, rubbing the back of his head and snarling down at Qui-Gon as he struggled for his last breaths, his face taking on an expression of pained acceptance. He turned his face and stared off into the distance.

"You were right," Qui-Gon breathed as he fought to form the words.

"Please, forgive . . . me . . . Obi-Wan."

With those words, any trace of doubt, or for that matter, humanity, was obliterated from Anakin's heart.

Obi-Wan.

It all came back to him. Everyone he ever cared for chose Obi-Wan instead. _HE_ was the chosen one. Anakin promised himself that in the end, he would prove his worth to them all. He drew the knife from his master's belt and cut off his Padawan braid, flinging it onto Qui-Gon's lifeless body. He turned his back on his Jedi Master, and everything he stood for, leaving it and the glen behind him. It was far too late for turning back.

***

"Qui-Gon!"

Obi-Wan sat up on the pallet inside Padme's tent where he had been sleeping.

"Obi-Wan? What is it? Were you dreaming?"

She rose sleepily, lit a candle, and walked to the place where he lay drenched in sweat. His wound had begun to bleed through his bandages again. She began to redress it gently as he continued.

"Maybe it was just a dream . . . but . . ."

"Something in the Force?"

He looked at her solemnly.

"Will you help me? I need to find them."

She knew it would be fruitless to argue with him. Within an hour, Padme had all their belongings packed. Anakin had left a transport in favor of his old pod. She meticulously loaded everything onto the back, leaving a small space for the two of them. She helped Obi-Wan to get his tunic and cloak on. The night was cool, with a harsh wind whipping about them. The two friends settled in snugly and set off to find their companions.

***

Anakin boarded the Imperial ship, only hesitating for a moment. Troopers made way for him as he strode purposefully toward Palpatine's chambers. The large doors opened for him, and the hooded figure of the Emperor was visible standing with this back to him, staring out into the system.

"It is done."

Anakin's words were matter of fact.

"Excellent. Now we may begin."

"Where is she?"

"All in due time, my boy, All in due time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine~**

Padme and Obi-Wan stopped to rest. They had been traveling for nearly two hours, and the sun was just beginning to rise. They drank some water, and Obi-Wan vainly attempted to persuade Padme not to fuss over him. The weight of worry hung over them despite their best attempts to ignore it.

As they climbed back into their seats, Padme's arms wrapped around Obi-Wan's waist for warmth and support. Her eyes closed, and she pressed her cheek into his back. She felt him speak before she heard him, his voice reverberating in his chest.

Padme, tell me again about your childhood– on Naboo.

She recounted stories about growing up on her parent's farm, riding in the beautiful mountains and swimming in the pristine lakes, weaving crowns of flowers, pretending to be a princess while blissfully unaware of the future and responsibility that actually awaited her. Obi-Wan smiled thinking of her so young and carefree, dancing with flowers in her hair. He told of his own experiences, training in the temple with Master Yoda, then his first meeting with Qui-Gon. He told stories of their adventures. Their laughter faded into silence as the doubts and fears settled back on their shoulders.

The sun glinted off an object in the distance. By the tree line, they spotted the transport. Neither could speak. They locked eyes as they rode toward the oasis. Light was just beginning to penetrate the dark woods as they slowly wound their way around the old trees. As they entered the clearing, an involuntary sound escaped Obi-Wan's lips. It was an anguished cry of one unused to such emotion– a visceral heaving sob. All other pain left his perception as everything but this man, his teacher, his friend, faded into the black around them. He sank to his knees beside Qui-Gon's lifeless body.

Padme watched wordlessly, her hand pressed to her lips, as Obi-Wan lifted his master's head and placed it on his lap. For a long while, he just held him close, looking into his peaceful face, trying to comprehend it– the grief and anger dueling in his heart and mind. He looked around for answers. How? Why? What had happened here? Then, he saw it.

"Anakin."

His fingers closed around the Padawan braid that lay next to his fallen hero. He closed his eyes against it, seeking peace from the Force. He attempted to release his need for answers, for revenge. He allowed himself, at least momentarily, to let go, to appreciate the life that had been lost. He gently lowered Qui-Gon's head to the ground. Obi-Wan removed his cloak and covered the body, letting his hand rest on this master's head a moment and stood with determination. Padme's timid voice broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we take him somewhere? The temple?"

"It's too dangerous. There is nothing left for him. We leave him."

She walked to him, reaching out a hand. He dared not meet her eyes. Not wanting to hurt her but desperately needing space and solitude to find his balance, he squeezed her arm began to walk alone back out of the forest– back into the light.

She didn't know how much time had passed, wanting to allow Obi-Wan time to deal with events as he needed to. She had stayed in the clearing, feeling the need to watch over him– the man who had watched over all of them. Somehow, even now, being near him made her feel at peace. She had gone to Qui-Gon after Obi-Wan left her standing there– trying to comprehend his grief while facing her own.

She sat down next to Qui-Gon and took his cold hand between hers, wanting somehow to warm him, to care for him. She felt young and helpless. She hated feeling weak like this, but her emotions would no longer be contained. Was it possible that Anakin was really responsible for this? She thought back to the hatred she'd seen burning in his eyes earlier that day, and she knew it was. He had done this. He had killed this beautiful soul—this man that had loved him until his dying breath. Anakin.

She hated _him_! Qui-Gon had been like a father to all of them, but especially to Anakin. How could he _do_ this?! Her sadness gave way to rage, and she stood and paced, saying nothing but screaming inside. She turned her anger on a nearby tree, kicking it and beating with her small fists until they were red and raw. She clung to it then and slid down its length until she was huddled in a mass of angry tears at its base.

He found her there, curled up in her cloak, her face still streaked with tears.

"Padme."

Obi-Wan brushed her hair back from her face. She opened her eyes and sat up, self-consciously wiping her cheeks. It was getting dark once more.

"We must go."

He offered her his hand. She took it and followed him back to the transports.

As they came to the edge of the woods, he stopped. He turned to her with warning in his eyes. He placed a finger over his lips and guided her to a hollowed tree, squeezing her shoulders as he ushered her inside. She looked at him as he turned, reaching for his lightsaber. Quickly, she reached out for his hand, willing him not to go. He turned and smiled tenderly. Leaning down to look her in the eyes, he placed a hand on each side of her face. They couldn't risk speaking aloud, but her gaze spoke of her desire to stay at his side whatever may come. He knew she was ready and willing to die with him, but he couldn't tell her why he couldn't allow that. Wanting to say so much, but unable to say anything at all, he let out a heavy sigh and kissed her on the lips. He closed his eyes– lingering only for a moment. Then he was gone.

It felt like hours before she finally heard footsteps approaching. Her heart raced. She cautiously peered out from the hollow, but although the face that greeted her was familiar, it was _NOT _expected, and it was anything but welcome.

Emperor Palpatine!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten~**

Obi-Wan awoke in utter darkness. He reached out with the Force to explore his surroundings and he found that the small cell was empty of any furnishings. His thoughts flew to his last memory. Falling– more troopers than he could count all on him at once, someone shouting orders. He was not to be harmed, they were to detain him, and find the Queen.

Padme! Had they found her? She _had_ to be safe. He couldn't lose her. Not now.

She stood no chance against the Emperor who wielded the dark side of the Force against her. He had led her back to his ship, where she had spent the last hours being guarded by Imperial Troopers and hoping for any sign of Obi-Wan.

The door to her chamber opened, and Palpatine strode in, dismissing the troopers with a wave of his hand. Before she had the chance to say anything, another smaller door was opened, and Obi-Wan was ushered in. They were immediately placed inside a Force field that allowed the Emperor to talk to them alone without having to fear any action on the Young Jedi Master's part.

Obi-Wan looked her over. She seemed unharmed, and he breathed a sigh of relief, trying hard to conceal the intensity with which he had felt such concern and the underlying cause. She had to fight the urge to fly into his arms and tell him how she had feared she would never see him again, what it had done to her. Instead, they both stood shoulder to shoulder and faced their common foe. Ever so slightly, Obi-Wan brushed his fingers against Padme's. The almost imperceptible movement set her heart racing.

"So, Master Kenobi, you discovered my plans. Is that right? What do you think? Will I meet with success?" Palpatine sneered as he paced before them.

"Certainly not," Obi-Wan answered with a confidence he didn't quite feel, especially having been unable to look at the information on the disks he uncovered.

Palpatine laughed derisively. "Oh, but I think I shall. I've studied you—all of you leaders in this little rebellion. I know your weaknesses. I don't even have to kill you to eliminate you. The boy, he was the easiest, and I daresay the most promising. Just a few carefully placed platitudes about love and freedom and power, and I was his god. I have him in the palm of my hand, and he believes he holds all the power. Whatever good there was in him died with his mother, and she was certainly easily gotten rid of."

"You!" Padme couldn't restrain the outburst. Her raw emotions would not be held back. She flung herself at him, striking against the force field, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Obi-Wan didn't stop to think about appearances. She was hurt, and in an instant he was there on his knees next to her, scooping her up into his arms. He held her there, seemingly unconscious that they weren't the only two in the room. A full minute passed as he pressed her to his chest, before she slowly began to revive.

"He . . . he killed Shmi. . . Clive. Owen. Beru. Palpatine killed them all," she said weakly.

"I know." He brushed the hair back from her face and used the Force to calm her. "He won't get away with it," he added confidently as he guided her to her feet. Together, they stood to face him once more.

"What a touching display. There certainly is a kinder, gentler Jedi these days." He walked to them, only the transparent wall of the force field to separate their faces.

"Yes. I killed them. Well, not me personally, but I had them killed, and _he_ killed that pathetic master of yours. So, two down. And who does that leave me with? The undercover freedom fighting Queen of the Naboo, a promising and powerful young Jedi Knight spending his prime as a babysitter, and a handful more in hiding on planets throughout the universe. And me with nothing buy a clone army half a million strong and growing and the Chosen One under my thumb. Whatever should I do?

I had planned just to eliminate you both, but then, I had a realization. Why kill anyone and risk making more enemies among the people when I can destroy you from within?"

"What're you planning, Palpatine?" Obi-Wan glared at him.

"I'm throwing a party of sorts. A great celebration for everyone in the Empire, and you two will be my guests of honor."

Padme and Obi-Wan looked at one another questioningly as Palpatine continued.

"I suppose congratulations are in order. The two heroes of the Galaxy are to be married."

Padme gasped. This couldn't be happening. It was like a nightmarish twist on her favorite dream. But it didn't make any sense.

"Why?"

"Don't you see? I boost morale with the celebration and simultaneously relegate you to useless 'has been' status. The laws of the senate and the Jedi order will not permit either of you to retain your titles. You'll be stripped of your power, and my dear apprentice will be driven over the edge with blind jealousy. His hatred for you will only be outstripped by his lust for your utter destruction. And all I've got to do is sit back and enjoy the show. And rule the Empire, of course. A dictator's work is never done."

They stood there speechless. Obi-Wan's hand found it's way to the small of Padme's back and rested there soothingly as the questions swirled their minds. Would it . . . could it work? Could he really force them to be married? Would it really affect the change he believed it would? Had they been defeated? And why, if this was to be their doom, were they both detecting a sensation not unlike hope and expectancy? Their thoughts were interrupted by the Emperor's clap and the entrance of several servants.

"Well, we'd better get moving. We have a wedding to get to. I hope you like the color scheme they've selected. And I can't wait to tell you about my plans for the _post-_ceremony celebration."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven~**

Padme was led to a spacious changing room that contained a vast collection of beautiful ivory gowns. Her head was swimming. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was about to marry Obi-Wan Kenobi. She smiled in spite of herself. She knew she should be angry, or frightened, or . . . something, but she couldn't be. She was going to marry him, and she was . . . happy—breathtakingly, achingly, deliriously happy. She ran her hands along the dresses and stopped on a beautiful strapless sheath dress. It was simple, yet elegant and exactly her size.

Obi-Wan ran a trembling hand through his hair as he stood in front of the mirror in his white linen and leather vest. He sought to find his center amidst the swirling doubts. He couldn't yield to Palpatine, could he? Yet, all that he really cared about right now was protecting Padme. Was she safe? Was she nervous or scared? How was she feeling about all of this? He reached out to her with the Force, and was met with her smiling face.

"Everything will be alright, Love."

***

There she was, smiling again. But this time not just in his head. She was standing in the portal, beginning to walk toward him. Graceful, as always, sheathed in white.

She was luminous.

His throat constricted as the Emperor and his leering men blurred into the background. Then, she was there, standing next to him, pledging to remain there always. The officiant spoke the usual words over them, and they made their promises to one another as though no one and nothing existed outside of the two of them in this moment.

"I bind myself to thee from this day hence, my life joined with thine as surely as the stars in their courses. I give myself to thee wholly and unreservedly. Thou, my heart. I pledge to be one with thee alone until one with the Force."

A small electronic document was extended to them, and they simultaneously impressed their thumbs on the sensors. It was sealed. They were bound to each other eternally. Just one item remained for their marriage to be legally binding, but that would be seen to later, and neither of them wanted to think about it now.

The ceremonial aspect was over, and they were escorted from the room out to the balcony and presented to the throngs of people below. Her hand found its way into his, and he held it securely as Palpatine hypnotized the people with his talk of peace and progress. The evening was a whirl of faces and voices. They were pulled in a hundred directions and shown off like newly acquired merchandise. Padme's eyes burned at the realization that the people of the Empire were completely witless as to the threat the Emperor posed. A sense of guilt settled on her as she realized that she probably shouldn't feel joyous on this occasion. But then there was his hand on her back again, and no one else mattered. But did he feel the same way, or was this marriage yet another sacrifice he'd made for the Empire? She knew that he would care for her, but could he love her? The idea of being bound to a man she loved desperately but who would possibly never reciprocate those feelings deflated her. She looked up at him and pasted a smile on once more, resigned to think of such matters later.

Amidst the din of well-wishers she finally spied two familiar faces. Her mother clung to her father's arm looking uncomfortably out of place in the lavish surroundings. She was peering over the shoulders of the guests to get a look at her beautiful young daughter. Her daughter whom she hadn't seen or held in far too long, her little girl who had been a queen was now a wife.

They locked eyes across the terrace, and pulled free of their escorts. As they reached one another, they held tightly and allowed their tears to flow unchecked for a moment until they were joined by their husbands. The men shook hands, Padme's father clearly unsure what to make of meeting his new son-in-law under these conditions. The women just gushed and laughed never relinquishing their grips on each other. Obi-Wan marveled at how like her mother Padme was. They shared the same haunting eyes, the same smile and laugh. However, opposed to the strong leader and warrior Padme had become, her mother was meek and reserved, but he could see the same strength. She was a humble farmer's wife, out of her element, yet still dignified.

Far too quickly, Padme and Obi-Wan were led away to greet others. Padme hesitantly relinquished her hold on her mother's hands. Feeling her husband's hand warming her back as they were forcibly escorted across the terrace, she glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at her mother, not knowing when she'd see her next. When she looked again, they were gone.

The Naberrie's left the celebration early, not really in a spirit of celebration. Something was amiss. A parent could tell. But they could also tell that their daughter was genuinely happy, and in love. They could only pray that that love would be enough to overcome whatever it was that had their little girl so worried.

Padme wished she'd had more time to visit with her parents, to tell them everything that had happened, but she knew it was impossible, and just thanked the Force that they'd been there at all. For now, she'd just have to be satisfied with having Obi-Wan close by. How handsome he looked. And how proud she was to stand next to him. Her husband.

And she was satisfied. So caught up, in fact, that she didn't even notice another guest who intently watched everything unfold from the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve~**

Finally, they were escorted from the celebration to a space ship docked and ready to disembark they knew not where. The heavy metallic doors clanged shut behind them as they climbed the catwalk and the ship began to take off, but not before an uninvited passenger slipped from the shadows and stowed away undetected by _almost _everyone.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at a familiar presence in the Force as he and Padme were led down a series of passages that ended in a private chamber that jutted off the side of the ship. The three outer walls were entirely windows, making them feel as if they were standing in the heavens. The chamber was lavishly furnished with luxurious fabrics, and firelight reflected off of every polished surface.

"I've taken the liberty of having a basin of water brought in if you wish to wash. You'll find a spread of exotic fruit and pastries by the window. Please, make yourselves. . . comfortable."

Palpatine paused before continuing with a lascivious grin, "Master Kenobi, I'm sure you're aware of the laws. Your marriage becomes official only when it has been consummated. I hope that these accommodations will be . . . conducive."

He lingered just long enough to witness the color slowly rising to Padme's cheeks. He then backed out along with his entourage of guards, leaving the newlyweds in silence. As the spaceship passed through unknown star systems and toward their next place of port, Padme stood gazing out of the window with her arms crossed self-consciously in front of her. Obi-Wan's presence, suddenly close behind her, caused her to jump.

"How are you?" he asked attempting nonchalance.

She turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come. He smiled at her warmly and gently wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her temple. "I should have been able to stop him. I should have. . ."

"Shhh" she interrupted. "Please don't be sorry."

"Sorry I married you? Never." The admission caught her off guard, and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Padme, this arrangement, though not chosen, is. . . liberating." He smiled then. She'd forgotten just how much she loved his smile, and it threatened to undo her. He continued still gripping her arms as he began to unconsciously stroke her skin left exposed by the strapless gown.

"I'm sorry that you've been subjected to all of this, sorry that you have been held against your will, sorry that I couldn't protect you from every threat, and sorry for these constraints, but I'm _not _sorry that you're here with me now. I'm not sorry that you pledged to be mine today or that I can finally hold you in my arms the way I've been dreaming of. And I'll never be sorry that I fell in love with you. . . never be sorry that you're my wife."

"You. . . you fell in love with me?"

"Yes!" There was laughter in his voice. "Didn't you notice, M'lady?"

"I hoped, but I didn't dare suppose. And truth be told, I was too distracted to be certain."

"Distracted?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"See, I found it hard to concentrate because I was all caught up with falling in love with you, myself." She took a deep breath before plunging ahead. "Obi-Wan, I didn't dare believe that you could ever love me. But I've dreamt of you since I first laid eyes on you. My handsome, courageous Jedi. You were so strong, and good, and I so admired you. Then, by the time I realized what was happening you had become my best friend. I don't even know when it happened. I was trying so desperately to deny that it had. But I love you. And I know that this marriage is all part of some odious plan of Palpatine's, but I'm strangely . . . grateful that he made necessary something that wouldn't have been possible."

Obi-Wan smiled at her and reached up to cup her face, "It may be his undoing, though. I think he underestimates us. We're stronger now, together." He sighed and pulled her back into a warm embrace, finally allowing himself to feel her there, knowing that it was no longer a dream—her presence, her warmth, her love. She was there, and she wasn't going anywhere. Nothing would separate them now.

"Together." She breathed the word against his shoulder.

They stood there holding each other tight until time caught up with them again. Palpatine's departing words intruded upon them, and they remembered where they were, and what they had to do.

***

Obi-Wan stepped behind the partition and removed his vest and cloak. He took a towel and dipped it in the warm basin and began to lather his face. His stomach knotted as he thought of making love to Padme. Admittedly, he'd thought of it in times of weakness. Many times the thought of kissing her and feeling her had encroached upon his meditation, but he now faced the prospect of setting _her _at ease. . . here, in this of all places. How could he allay her fears, when he was terrified himself? He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be all that she needed. He wanted to _show _her his love, to make her forget where and why and anything outside of this room, just for tonight. He slowly exhaled as he brought the shaver up to his face, ready for a fresh start.

Padme fumbled nervously with the glasses as she attempted to keep up her façade of composure. She'd dreamed of her wedding day since childhood, and it had happened, not nearly like she'd planned, but here she was. Married to a man she loved desperately, but held captive by a maniacal tyrant. Where was he now? Could he see them? And he expected them to . . . Her mind began to race with possibilities, and she dropped the glass she held.

"Padme?" Obi-Wan looked up from the towel where he was drying his newly shaven face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, absently picking up the shards of glass. "I just. . ." she gasped in pain and bit her lip as she looked down at the blood that had begun to trickle from her finger tip.

Obi-Wan came around the partition quickly and wrapped the finger in a towel, applying pressure. When the bleeding slowed, he uncovered it and placed his hand over the wound. Closing his eyes, he employed the Force, and the tiny puncture closed. Padme's eyes widened as the pain ebbed away. Obi-Wan then raised the finger to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Better?" he asked looking up into her eyes.

She only stared at him in disbelief, finally allowing her eyes to roam every inch of him. As she took him in, he smiled realizing she hadn't been prepared to see him like this.

"I shaved."

"I see that."

"I decided that I wanted a new start. I'm no longer a Jedi." He spoke the words with resolution. "I just wanted to be Obi-Wan, just the man you fell in love with."

This time it was she that smiled. Although, she'd admired his new clean-shaven look, it certainly had not been his face that had captured her attention.

"I've never seen anything like you. I can't believe you're my husband," Padme confessed as she reached out tentatively to touch his muscled chest, letting her fingers slowly glide down his stomach.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched as he caught her hand and placed it on his heart, "You are the most remarkable woman I have ever laid eyes on." His eyes brimmed with tears as he smiled down at her, "and now you're mine."

"Oh, I've always been yours. You just didn't know it," she teased.

He leaned toward her, bending to meet her lips, close enough to touch, but hesitating. She felt his breath warm against her mouth and closed her eyes. For a moment neither of them moved, but she felt him there, studying her. His eyes roved her face, relishing their closeness, afraid to touch her lips lest he be awakened from this dream.

Their bodies pressed tightly together in the stillness, and all but the thrumming of their rapid heartbeats faded. Then, with a suddenness that surprised them both, Obi-Wan's hand gripped Padme's hair, and he was pulling her in as his lips brushed hers. His kiss was gentle yet hungry. The force of months of unexpressed emotion poured into it. Never had she felt anything like this, and she wondered how she'd ever survived without it. She wanted to cry out, fear and bliss warring in her heart as she opened her lips to his. Sensing her conflict, he pulled back and laid his hand tenderly aside her face.

"I love you." They breathlessly spoke the words in unison.

This time, it was Padme who brought her lips crashing into his. Her fingers gripping his hair as his hands slid down her back to rest on her hips. He pulled her so close that she felt like she would melt into him. His hands slowly moving up her waist were electric. She sighed as he trailed hot kisses from her lips to her neck, throwing back her head to give him better access. He smiled at this and stepped back looking deeply into her eyes, once again placing her hand over his heart.

"Tonight, _this _is all there is. You . . . and me."

She returned his smile and took his hand. Kissing his palm, she led him toward the bed.

"Tonight and forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen~ **

Floating in space, there was no dark or light to gauge the passing of time. He didn't know how long he had slept, or that even at this very moment their ship was being boarded by yet another unexpected guest. There was only one thing he was aware of as he finally allowed himself to be drawn back into the waking world. At first, he was surprised to feel soft breath on his chest, but immediately it all came back to him. He closed his eyes again, reveling in the feeling of having her in his arms– her hair splayed across his chest, arm draping across him, their legs intertwined. He inhaled deeply and attempted to process the maelstrom of thoughts and emotions that washed over him, memories of the night before bringing fresh heat to his face. He knew that he should feel concerned about the Empire, about Anakin, about Palpatine's evil plans, but all he knew was the love he felt for the woman asleep on his chest. How long he lay there feeling her breath and the cadence of the steady drumming of her heart didn't matter. He could've held her like this forever– like this place, the two of them, all wrapped up in each other, was the only reality.

He could tell that she was waking up, but her eyes resisted. Slowly she became conscious of the rise and fall of the chest beneath her. She felt complete security and peace for the first time in her memory. She sighed contentedly, a wide smile playing across her lips.

"I thought it was a dream."

"I'm afraid not. It would appear that there's no escaping me."

She looked up at him with one eye to glimpse his boyish grin. She rested her head back down, and he kissed her hair, burying his face in its softness. She inched up to reach his neck and began placing soft kisses there until he groaned.

"You don't fight fair, my queen."

"Who said anything about fighting?"

His hands gently traced her spine as she moved up to his firmly clenched jaw. She placed a lingering kiss on his lips, waiting for him to respond. She was unprepared for it when he did, gasping with surprise as he rolled her onto her back. He hovered over her, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, every muscle in his body tensed. They locked eyes. His look conveyed that danger was near. She clutched the sheets around her and bit her lip watching anxiously, not used to feeling quite so . . . vulnerable. He spun around quickly, donning his pants as the door to their chamber opened.

The frightened eyes of a female servant met his. She held a tray of fruit juice and two breakfast plates. She was frozen in mid-step by the Force. Immediately, he muttered an apology and released her. She stared at him hard letting her eyes roam his bare chest, the fear in her eyes giving way to an admiration that made Padme's blood run hot.

She rose from the bed and stepped between them, smiling coldly and taking the tray. She arched her eyebrows dismissively to let the girl know that her services were no longer required. Obi-Wan watched the scenario with amusement. As the door slid shut in front of them, Padme set the tray down on the table with a huff. Her husband couldn't contain a little laugh as he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and felt her soften.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd have guessed that you were jealous."

She blushed but didn't respond.

"But surely not the former Queen of the Naboo, the most breathtaking creature alive. She _couldn't _be jealous of some Imperial servant girl."

"She was _looking _at my husband."

"She was _looking . . . _quite ghastly. Honestly, I pity the man who has to go home to her," he mocked wryly.

"Well, some people just don't do space travel well. We shouldn't hold it against her." Padme offered, matching Obi-Wan's tone.

"Padme, you know that no one holds a candle to you. I don't think I've ever even _seen _another woman since I met you. You own my heart. You always will."

Each word was punctuated with a kiss, delicately placed between her jaw and shoulder. She turned to face him, her hands resting on his chest.

"Always?"

She asked coquettishly.

"Always."

He smiled at her adoringly and turned to pour two glasses of fruit juice as she gathered the sheet about her and walked back to the bed. He set one down on the table next to her before quickly draining his own and setting it aside. He licked his lips and looked at her hard.

"Now, where were we?"

She reached up, burying her fingers in his hair and drew him closer as they fell back onto the bed. His lips were millimeters away from hers, their breath mingling.

"Padme?"

His body went limp as he collapsed onto her. Panic set in. She thought instantly that it was the work of Palpatine. He had probably laced the juice with a narcotic. Carefully, she rolled him onto his side and stroked his hair. He was still breathing, and the look in his eyes showed that he was quite conscious, just unable to speak or move, but then . . .

_Stay calm, Love. You will have to be prepared for whatever comes._

His voice was as clear as if the words had been spoken aloud, but it was the Force that made them ring in her mind. She could see the comfort and love in his eyes as his silent words assured her that he would be okay and steeled her resolve to fight for them both until the effects wore off. As she left him long enough to don a tunic and a pair of pants from the closet, she kept a watchful eye on the door. Finally, she stood before the long mirror and squared her shoulders as she pulled back her long brown hair. All traces of the frightened girl that had surfaced recently disappeared. She saw reflected the face of a warrior, ready to fight for her life and the man she loved.

She returned to his side. Sitting next to him, she pulled him close. His lean, muscular frame was limp, but still conveyed the hint of dormant power. She clung to him desperately and tried to quiet the thoughts of being ripped away from him.

Opposing emotions boiled over in Obi-Wan's consciousness. He was furious with himself for putting her in this position with his carelessness, that he couldn't protect her. And he was moved by his immense love for her and his desire to take her in his arms and be her comfort in this moment.

_I love you._

The words hung unspoken between them, each of them feeling the force.

The door opened, and Padme glowered at the figure that entered, eyes full of fury and fight. She bent down and placed a tender kiss on Obi-Wan's lips and rose silently to meet her foe.

"Well, well, your Excellency. Ha, I suppose you're not so excellent anymore. I rather enjoyed your performance last night."

A contemptuous laugh escaped through his nose, and he looked pointedly at Obi-Wan.

"I guess I'm not the only one. Had I known that you would turn out to be so. . . agreeable to your circumstances, perhaps I would have simply gotten rid of your Jedi and married you myself."

Revulsion rose in her stomach at his clearly intended innuendo. She clenched her jaw and swung at him but found herself frozen in mid-swing.

"Come now. Let us not be hasty, little one. Have you forgotten whom you're dealing with?"

He held her there defenseless as he circled around her. He stepped dangerously close, reaching out to caress her cheek. Obi-Wan considered attempting to free her, but having tried such a manipulation of the Force only with inanimate objects, he was unsure of the effect it would have on her. Such a great opposition in the Force could crush her. He sought for another way, but his concentration was drawn away by another familiar presence.

Padme's eyes were locked on her captor. Even in her precarious position, she defied him to lay a hand on her. She reached out with her mind to gain direction or comfort from Obi-Wan, but his attention was concentrated elsewhere. Her stomach lurched as the Emperor's hands groped her harshly. Powerless to stop him, she closed her eyes and sought to bring anything else to mind. Obi-Wan watched helplessly until the strangely welcome sound of a lightsaber sliced through the dense quiet of the moment. The beam pierced the Emperor's chest, and he fell, relinquishing his hold on Padme.

Palpatine's attention had been so fixed on his business with Padme that he took no note of the arrival of his pupil. He failed to sense his rage until he had struck the deathblow. Anakin caught Padme up in his arms.

"You. . . you killed him."

"He was. . . touching you. I had to stop him."

"Qui-Gon! You killed Qui-Gon."

She pushed him away with a look of horror and hatred.

"Just leave us alone."

She moved toward Obi-Wan as Anakin took in the scene before him: the roaring fire, the lush breakfast, the flowers, and Obi-Wan sprawled out on the disheveled bed. Anakin found it suddenly hard to breath. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, his fingers biting into her tender flesh. Obi-Wan's fingers twitched.

"What's going on here?"

"Anakin, you're hurting me."

"Padme, what have you done?"

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

Her words came out like daggers.

"No, I'm getting you out of here. I've just killed the Emperor. We have to go somewhere safe and wait out the storm. It doesn't matter. Whatever happened here– it's okay. I forgive you. I know it was Palpatine, but he can't hurt us anymore."

_I swear by the Force boy, you WILL unhand my wife!_

Obi-Wan's voice tore through Anakin's consciousness. His grip on Padme tightened, and he glared at the motionless fallen Jedi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen~**

"What did he call you?" Anakin asked as his fingers dug into Padme's arms, still not meeting her eyes but boring holes through Obi-Wan.

She was in pain, and part of her wanted to cry for him to stop, but she would not give him the satisfaction. He would not see her weakness or fear. Instead, she wrenched out of his grip and brought her knee up swift and hard. When he was doubled over, she came down on the back of his neck with her elbow, and he fell to the ground. She ran to Obi-Wan's side.

"Come on, Obi. You've got to fight this. You've got to get up so we can get out of here. I can't do this alone. I need you with me. Please."

Weakly, he brought his hand up to grasp hers and found his voice, "Love, I made you a promise, didn't I? Together. I don't have plans to go back on it now. That's just how we're going to walk out of this, but I need your help."

Slowly, Padme guided Obi-Wan to his feet, and they began making their way out of the chamber. Just as they reached the door, the sound of Anakin's lightsaber powering on stopped them in their tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked condescendingly.

They turned to face him, standing there, still wincing from the blows to his body and his pride, but brandishing his lightsaber like he was the Emperor himself. Obi-Wan's legs threatened to give out on him, but with whatever strength he had, he would get Padme away from here, or die in the attempt.

Padme was the first to speak. "Anakin, you and I were friends once. It doesn't have to be like this with us. Please, just let us go. The Empire is yours now. You can correct all the injustices. You don't need us."

As Padme addressed Anakin, Obi-Wan's grip on her shoulder lessened, and he began to hold up more of his own weight. He silently prayed that Padme's appeal would reach whatever shred of humanity may have remained in Anakin's heart before he had to do battle with him.

"I need _you._" Anakin replied stepping closer to Padme as he trained his sword on Obi-Wan.

He leaned in close, his hot breath warming her face as he whispered.

"You don't love him. You and I. . . we're meant to be."

Padme felt the force of the suggestion. It resonated deeply within her. She closed her eyes against it. She could still feel the weight of her husband's arm around her shoulders. Obi-Wan was there. His presence with her resonated _more_ deeply, and suddenly she recoiled as it occurred to her what was happening. She shook herself back into reality.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me. You're powerful, Anakin, and maybe you could convince a lot of people of a lot of things to work to your advantage, but your lies can't touch the truth. You can't erase what I know in my heart, and I _know _I love Obi-Wan."

"`Until one with the Force.' Isn't that the marriage vow?" He moved the pulsating beam of his lightsaber closer to Obi-Wan's throat. "I could make him join the Force with a flick of my wrist. I could set you free from your ridiculous vow."

A fear gripped Padme's heart like she had never known. She no longer feared what he could do to her, only that he could take away her Love, her very heart. She prayed for strength. Finding her voice, she spoke softly and with resignation.

"If you kill him, I die with him."

She offered no threats or pleas. The power of her heartfelt declaration was felt by each hearer, including the one that listened quietly from the corridor. He smiled a sad smile, knowing what he must do.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, seized by love and a deep need to shield her. Anakin was taken so aback that at first he didn't know how to respond. He lowered his saber as he reeled, feeling the sentiments like a physical blow. His heart warred in his chest. Still, a part of him loved her and grieved at the thought of causing her pain, but deeper down, he was consumed with jealousy. She had allowed his enemy to make love to her, to make her his _wife. _

Anakin's features hardened, and they all held their breath. Before any of them could react, he had reached out and wrenched Padme away from Obi-Wan, pulling her so forcefully that she couldn't keep her footing. She fell to the ground behind Anakin as he directed his attention to her teetering, but still standing husband. He raised his lightsaber over his head and swung it around toward his foe as Padme cried out bracing herself.

"Noooooooo! Obi-Wan!"

Knowing that his life was forfeit, Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to his new bride who looked on in helpless horror. Scenes from their all-too short life together flashed across his memory as he awaited the blow of heat and light that would signify the end.

Anakin's lightsaber cut through the air with the added force of his blind hatred and rage. He spun with his full weight against the slight resistance he expected to meet when his lightsaber severed Obi-Wan's head. Instead, it met the beam of another lightsaber. The unexpected resistance stopped him short, the force threatening to rip his shoulder from its socket.

For a moment, all movement in the room was suspended. Obi-Wan opened his eyes surprised to find them still intact. The lightsabers clashed and everyone's attention fell to the wielder of the second weapon.

Master Yoda.

He pushed Anakin back, and twirled his beam overhead beckoning the young man to engage him if he dared. He didn't.

"Your husband, Dear one. Needs you, he does. Go, you must. Quickly. Your transport awaits."

Padme was on her feet and at Obi-Wan's side instantly. He allowed himself to fall onto her a bit as she blinked back her tears and ran her hands over him to assure herself that he was unhurt. He stood and smiled weakly at her before turning to nod to Master Yoda. Silently handing over his fight. . . for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen~**

In the brief time in which they saw one another, Master Yoda had managed to reveal enough of his plan for Obi-Wan to guide Padme to the waiting transport. They passed only a few troopers as they went, and Obi-Wan was easily able to get them to look the other way. By the time they made it to the small cruiser, Obi-Wan was strong enough to fly it, and they were well away from the ship before they were ever suspected. Obi-Wan prayed silently that it would go as smoothly for Master Yoda.

Inside the cruiser, they found detailed instructions and maps of the surrounding systems and coded markings that clearly indicated rebel bases where they could refuel and find shelter and rest. There were also enough food and drink rations to last them several days journey.

They flew in silence for a time before Padme finally asked.

"Where are we going to go."

"Home. I'm taking you home."

Everything felt like night in open space. Obi-Wan spent the first few hours instructing Padme on how to fly the craft. She was an eager student and fast learner. She was easily able to navigate them to the first port of safety while Obi-Wan slept. She gently woke him in time for him to land the cruiser. They were welcomed by a small band of rebels and led to an underground shelter where they were provided with clean but spare accommodations.

Exhausted, they made their way to bed. Obi-Wan crawled beneath the covers first and pulled Padme down next to him. She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest as though neither of them had ever slept any other way. They slept the dreamless and deep sleep of those who are truly exhausted and finally safe.

Awaking in one another's arms each morning remained the only constant over the days that followed. As they journeyed toward home, avoiding detection while navigating from camp to camp, they found in many ways that they were already home.

Night began to fall on the twelfth day. They weren't far now. Only another six hours of travel would bring them to Naboo. Padme had managed to drift off, and Obi-Wan hesitated to wake her.

"Padme, Love." He gently kissed her awake. She smiled.

She awoke to him once again, a daily habit she now couldn't fathom how she'd ever lived without. Although the last two weeks had been the most stressful of her life, they'd also been incredibly happy. His fingertip lightly traced circles on her skin as he gazed at her adoringly.

He brushed her lips with his once more and whispered. "It's time to go. We're almost there."

They arrived and docked their cruiser at a small hangar and made the rest of the journey on foot. They were both weary from their travels, but they encouraged one another on as they climbed through the hills, laughing and feeling free for the first time in their lives. They were safe from the evil forces of the Empire, and free from the rules and codes that had bound their lives. As they walked along, they felt light. They were just Padme and Obi-Wan. Man and Wife.

They crested the hill and looked down on the valley below. It was covered in little yellow flowers. Padme couldn't restrain herself. She dropped the pack that she'd been carrying, kicked off her shoes, and ran into the midst of it. She held out her arms and threw back her head spinning amidst the blossoms that reached her knees.

When she opened her eyes, he was standing there grinning.

"I used to picture you like this. Here," he said stooping to pick some of the flowers at their feet. "Actually, more like _this_," he added tucking the flowers into her loosely pulled back hair.

All she could do was smile at him as he took her in his arms.

She sighed contentedly, "I'm home."

Padme's father was out working in the field when they approached. He saw them a long way off and called to his wife before jogging out to meet them. He took Padme in his arms cupping her head with his large weathered hand. Obi-Wan stood back, allowing them a moment. Mrs. Naberrie stepped outside the door in her apron strings, and her hand flew to her heart at what she saw. She watched from the yard as her husband shook Obi-Wan's hand and then lifted Padme again and spun her in a circle. She met the glad party with tears in her eyes as they entered the yard. She pulled her daughter close and sighed contentedly.

"My little girl is home." She stepped back and touched the flowers that adorned Padme's hair. "Not such a little girl anymore. But still my princess."

Mr. Naberrie stroked his daughter's cheek. "I've missed your face around this place. You're home then, dear one? You'll be staying?"

"Yes, Daddy. We've come home to stay." He smiled a watery smile at her. Then, clearing his throat, he clapped Obi-Wan on the back as he led them all toward the house. "Thank you for bringing her back to us."

After a lengthy dinner over which the newlyweds related all that had transpired in the preceding months, Padme and her husband ascended the stairs to her girlhood room, which was a loft over the main house. They wearily climbed beneath the downy comforter, and Obi-Wan pulled his wife to his chest draping an arm protectively over her hip. She laid there contentedly for a few moments, enveloped in the quiet of the house, her head resting on his firm bicep.

Then, turning in his arms so that their bodies pressed tightly together, she whispered in his ear as she began lightly tracing the outline of his face. "I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I'm happier tonight than I've ever been."

Her finger lingered over his mouth, slowly parting his lips and bringing her own up to brush them. She allowed her fingers to trail down chest to his abdomen, where he caught her hand in his.

"Padme. Your parents are just downstairs." His eyes pleaded.

She smiled at him wickedly.

"I thought Jedi's like you were trained in stealth."

"And I thought queens were trained in matters of decorum and common decency" he whispered back hoarsely.

She raised her eyebrows defiantly and opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a fiery kiss. When she was able to finally pull away, she added breathlessly, "I doubt you learned _that_ in the temple."

He awoke to feel a pair of dark eyes sparkling down on him with excitement. She had her head propped on her hand and a smile on her face. He opened one eye, and was greeted by an even greater smile.

"Morning," he groaned. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm home, really home," she beamed at him. "And I woke up this morning ready to start my life with you . . . here."

"And . . ." he asked, knowing by her tone that she was about to ask him to do something which would more than likely require some large undertaking on his part.

"And, I thought we should start building our house."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen~**

Padme rested her chin on Obi-Wan's bare shoulder as he sat at the small desk she'd carved her initials into as a girl. He'd skipped breakfast to stay in the loft all morning drafting designs for their new home. She scrunched her face and shook her head still not satisfied with the placement of the windows. He set down the pencil and turned to face her, pulling her down into his lap. She exasperated him. She enthralled him.

"Padme, this is the fourth draft in two weeks. If we add any more windows, it's going to fall over with the first stiff wind." He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She responded, wrapping her arms around his jaw as she moved to whisper into his ear, "but I like windows."

Obi-Wan slipped his arms under her and carried her over to the bed. Setting her down, he kissed her soundly. As she edged her way up toward the pillows, pulling him along with her, he planted his hands on the bed on each side of her, going no further. She looked at him quizzically as he straightened and stood. He smiled down at her.

"I have a surprise for you," he said as he pulled his tunic on over his head and reached for her hand, "Come with me."

He led her down the lane behind her parents' farmhouse toward the lake. There, amidst a small grove of trees, he showed her the stone foundation of their house. Two walls were completed, and a dark wooden door, flanked by large windows, was already in place. Obi-Wan swept Padme into his arms and carried her through the door.

Once inside, he set her lightly on the floor and watched as she took in the view. She leaned back into him and sighed contentedly.

"So what do you think?" he spoke into her hair while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's perfect" she sighed.

She walked around the floor making mental notes of where she wanted everything to go. Since hearing of the marriage, the people of Naboo had sent countless wedding gifts to her parents, and she couldn't wait to decorate their first real home.

Every day that followed she would follow him out to the house and watch him work while she sewed curtains or blankets or dyed and painted furniture. Then, they'd eat lunch under the shade of the tall evergreens, sometimes taking a break to swim in the cool mountain lake and dry under the warmth of the bright Naboo sun. It was the happiest time in their lives.

Sometimes Padme and her mother would allow the men to work while they'd journey into town for supplies. It took only eight weeks to complete the house, working hard each day and sharing stories and laughter at family meals each night.

The house was small, but comfortable, and Padme loved the easy walk between it and her childhood home.

Obi-Wan and his new father-in-law bonded over the project, and as they completed the finishing touches, the women went into town for one last cartful of much needed household items. Padme would stand in the living room with her hands on her hips instructing Obi-Wan where each lantern, candle, shelf, hook, or piece of art should be placed. Frustrated, yet captivated, he'd laugh at her, until putting the very last useless item into place.

She ran into his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"All this for hanging a lantern?" he asked breathlessly.

"All this for making all my dreams come true" she answered love shining in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen~**

Obi-Wan helped Padme clear the table after their first family meal hosted in their new home before they all retired by the fire in the sitting room. Padme took her place next to Obi-Wan on the smaller of the two seats, and he encircled her waist without looking away from her father, who was busily giving the details of their newly installed state of the art plumbing system. She smiled and gently squeezed his knee. She glanced around the room at the faces of the people she loved sensing that this night was the beginning of the life she'd always longed for.

When their guests began to tire, Padme returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Obi-Wan snuck in and planted a soft lingering kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back shortly, Love. I'm just going to escort the parents home, so don't finish all that without me," he teased.

"Just hurry. I have more plans for breaking this place in tonight," she quipped back as he headed out the door.

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to face her offering a dutiful bow and flirtatious wink. Blowing him a kiss she turned back to the task at hand. After rinsing the last of the dishes, she left them to dry and began to heat water for a bath. When she had filled the basin with hot water, she slipped out of her clothes and into a robe and returned to the kitchen. She used the rest of the hot water to make some tea as she set about drying the dishes.

She hummed to herself quietly as she dried and put away the plates and watched the stars come through her favorite window view over the lake. Enjoying the serenity of the evening, she didn't hear him enter the house, or walk up behind her until his arms tightly encircled her. She smiled.

"I'd say you timed that perfectly if your intention was to get out of helping with the dishes," she jested as she twisted around to face her husband. As she turned, he captured her arms behind her back, pinning her between his body and the countertop. Startled by the fervor with which he held her, she looked up into his face. Expecting to see the playful smile of her Obi-Wan, she gasped when she was instead greeted by the malevolent smirk of Anakin Skywalker.

She couldn't speak. She stared at the door over Anakin's shoulder, willing Obi-Wan to come through it, mentally calculating how long it would take him to make it home to her. _Did he see them all the way to the door of the farmhouse? Did he go in? Did he linger to talk? Was he walking, jogging, running? Would he meet anyone along the way? _ All of these thoughts raced through her mind in seconds before they were interrupted by Anakin's sickeningly hot breath on her neck as he whispered.

"He isn't coming."

She stared at him in silent disbelief before testing her ability to speak. "What have you done, Anakin?" Try as she may, she could not keep the panic from her voice.

He laughed at her and tightened his grip on her arms, pressing himself against her even more closely. "I haven't done _anything. _It's you who've been busy. First, you married Obi-Wan, then gave yourself to him for the entire Imperial guard to see." As the words crossed his lips, he stopped long enough to gape at her, his eyes resting hungrily on her chest as she struggled for breath. He licked his lips and slowly lifted his gaze back to her frightened eyes.

"Then, you left me to Master Yoda, or did you _send_ him to kill me? Was that your plan? Let your master do the dirty work so you could escape with your precious Jedi?" He huffed contemptuously, loosening his grip on her, just enough for her to shift a bit. "Unfortunately for you, it didn't work out that way."

"What do you mean? Where is Master Yoda?" she asked, trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"Oh, he's fine. I'm sure he'll be back to train the next generation of little Jedi's, it's just that he underestimated my will to survive. I'm sure he thought me dead when he left me." He stepped back to reveal an ugly scar around his throat.

It was then that she noticed his limp. His left leg had been crushed in the encounter, and he now walked on a prosthetic. The corner of his mouth turned up in a twisted smile, as he pulled open his tunic to reveal another deep scar on his abdomen. He tore off the shirt and turned revealing a blaster he'd had concealed in the back of pants which only partially obscured an even larger scar to match the last gracing his lower back. Anakin had been impaled and had somehow survived. Padme's breath caught at the sight of it. How was it possible?

"I took a bit of a spill, during our little skirmish," he explained as he proudly displayed his injuries. "I consider these gifts from your husband. But don't worry, my Love. I have every intention of paying him back."

She shuddered at the familiar term of endearment coming from the lips of the man she despised.

"So, what are you going to do? Kill me? Kidnap me? Where are you going to take me?" Her voice was edged with madness, fear giving way to rage.

He didn't back down. He spoke in a hushed tone, inches from her ear, "On a cold Naboo night like this, we could disappear under cover of darkness. We could be long gone before your husband ever knew I was here."

Despite his apparent confidence, she sensed the doubt in his voice. They both knew that should he take her, no amount of darkness would hide them, and Obi-Wan would never stop until he had her back. Padme took full advantage of Anakin's fear.

"You know whatever you do, wherever we go, he'll find me. He'll find _you._"

"Shut up!" Anakin shouted, shifting impatiently. Padme saw how much of a child he still was. Petulant and whining, but used to getting his way. He behaved as an impetuous teenager, but his experiences, in addition to his already unstable temperament, filled him with a volatile rage. She wouldn't let his childish behavior induce her to doubt the threat he posed.

Anakin quickly regained control of his wayward emotions, focusing his concentrated attention back onto Padme. He moistened his lips again and hovered over her predatorily.

"He's not here now," he breathed while toying with her collar. "I think it's time Obi-Wan learns what it feels like to lose." He gripped her silken robe in his fists and smiled sardonically, "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

A scream escaped Padme's lips as Anakin ripped her tunic and flung her to the kitchen floor.

Obi-Wan was enjoying the brisk night air as he walked back to spend his first night in his new home with his wife. The world around him was uncharacteristically quiet. As he came in sight of the house, the quiet was shattered by Padme's scream. At the same moment, he was jarred by a familiar presence in the force. Anakin.

Never in his life before this moment, had Obi-Wan known the mingling of fear and fury that seized him when he threw open the door of his house to find Anakin and Padme grappling on the floor. Anakin looked up with a malicious grin when he heard Obi-Wan enter.

His breathing rapid from the struggle, Anakin spat, "Oh good. I was hoping you'd join us. The Mrs. and I were just getting to know each other a little more . . . intimately."

He grabbed Padme by the hair and pulled her to her feet, bruised and desperately attempting to cover herself with what remained of her tattered nightgown.

Obi-Wan's knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists at his sides, his jaw tight. Seeing her afraid and not being able to get to her, to hold her, seeing _his _hands all over her. It was almost more than he could stand.

"Let her go, Anakin. Your fight is with me."

"But this is so much more fun." Anakin sneered pulling Padme in front of him and inhaling her hair as he glared at Obi-Wan.

Padme reached up and scratched his face where the scar remained visible from their first encounter. He sucked in his breath and grabbed her wrist. She kept him distracted long enough to reach around for the blaster, but he was too fast.

"Ah, ah, my Love." he chided while wrenching the blaster from her fingertips. "This is for a little game I have planned. Remember how you used to make up games for me when I was just a young boy in love with a queen? I made this one up just for you."

Padme swallowed hard.

"I'll point the blaster at a target, and you get to cry and beg me not to shoot. Then, we'll guess which mark would hurt the most based on how loudly you scream. . . and what you're willing to promise me if I _don't_ fire."

Padme took in a sharp breath as he brought the blaster up to her elbow. Her gaze steeled, and she refused to let him see her fear.

"So brave," he remarked sardonically, dragging the point of the blaster up her arm to her shoulder.

She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes willing away the tears that threatened to betray her. Finally, he rested it under her chin waiting for her to cry or plead for her life.

"You wouldn't," she said confidently.

"Are you so sure you know me, Fair Padme? What wouldn't I do? _Kill _you for breaking my heart, for betraying me! What about this?"

He pushed her away from him so that she stumbled backward, slamming her lower back into the counter. She fell to the floor in pain as he raised the blaster to his own head.

"Would I take my _own _life now that it's worthless, now that I've been stripped of everything I ever cared for?"

She stared at him in disbelief, not daring to test her heart, not wanting to face the emotions the idea of Anakin's death would stir in her. Would she mourn him, or would she even care? She couldn't think about it. She wouldn't.

But he saw. He saw the lack of conviction, the swirl of doubt in her eyes.

"Won't you beg me not to?"

She squared her shoulders.

"I see." For a moment she glimpsed something that resembled the human emotion of grief, but it flickered and was gone. It was replaced by his cruel smile as he lowered his weapon and suddenly turned it on Obi-Wan.

"No!" she choked out. "Anakin, please."

"We have a winner," he said through gritted teeth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen~**

Obi-Wan stared Anakin down without a trace of fear. The two men's eyes were locked on one another as Padme looked from one to the other.

"Anakin?" she tested.

"Cry for him." He spoke without expression, still not looking at her.

Her tears came easily. She hesitantly crawled closer to him. Hot tears coursed down her face as she struggled to stand to her feet before him. Her hand tremored as she reached out to him. He brushed her off and took a step toward Obi-Wan.

"Why shouldn't I kill him? He's gotten everything I've ever wanted. Why shouldn't he die?" He finally looked her in the eyes. "Tell me!" he spat into her face.

"What do you want from me, Anakin?" she asked calmly. "I want him to live. I love him. What will it take for you to leave us in peace."

"Peace?" he laughed bitterly.

She stepped up to him again, affecting an air of empathy.

"Padme, don't" Obi-Wan spoke for the first time, fear evident in his voice.

"Shut up!" Anakin shouted, clearly losing his grip on the situation. He waved the blaster in the direction of Obi-Wan's chest.

"Tell me what I have to say. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. I'll do anything. Is that what you needed to hear?" she cried.

Anakin grabbed her with his free hand and kissed her with desperation. Her body stiffened under his grip, but he didn't relent. Her every sense revolted, her head screaming for her not to do what she knew she had to. She kissed him back.

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat as he watched his wife's body soften against Anakin's. The hands that had been pushing against his chest now held him gently as her lips opened to his. He heard Anakin sigh against her mouth, and his chest tightened. It felt like an eternity passed as he watched them. Finally, Anakin pulled away a mere inch and spoke.

"Come away with me." His breath was hot on her swollen lips.

"What?!" she choked, pushing him away.

"I'll let him live if you come with me. If you promise never to say his name again. Promise me, or he dies right now."

"Padme," Obi-Wan spoke her name with pleading in his voice. "Don't do this. You _can't_."

She looked at her husband who had sunk to his knees at some point during the last few moments. His jawline was taut, and his chest was heaving. He looked at her with watery eyes.

"Padme."

Her breath hitched as Anakin walked over to him and kicked him. Obi-Wan fell to the floor without a sound. The physical pain hardly registering as his eyes remained locked on his wife. He shook his head at her as Anakin stood over him with his blaster poised.

"What is your choice?" he asked without turning to face her.

Padme didn't speak. She smiled a sad smile at her husband who lay on the floor looking up at her. Blood began to trickle down his forehead from the wound inflicted by Anakin's boot.

_I love you. _

Both men heard the words of her heart echo through the Force, but there was no mistaking for whom they were intended. Anakin snarled. Obi-Wan held his breath. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Force, please.

She stepped between Obi-Wan and Anakin's blaster, and nodded her head slowly, but with resolution.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Okay?" Anakin asked incredulously, lowering the weapon only slightly.

"If you promise not to kill him, I'll go with you." She prayed her eyes wouldn't belie her.

"No." Obi-Wan exhaled the word along with all the breath in his lungs.

Anakin's lips curled. He stepped around Padme and knelt in front of Obi-Wan, triumphantly. Pulling him into a sitting position, Anakin held him by the collar bringing the lightsaber up under his chin and whispered in his ear, "in a month's time, she'll have forgotten you, and it will be _my _name she screams in the dark. Go back the temple where you belong. She's mine now."

Obi-Wan was silent. He couldn't speak. He couldn't break take his eyes off Padme. As Anakin began to follow his gaze, Obi-Wan coughed and wiped the blood from his forehead calling his attention back.

He glared coldly at Anakin. "Whether I live or die, she'll never be yours."

Anakin's response was swift. He took the blaster from under Obi-Wan's chin and brought it down hard just above his ear, rendering him unconscious.

He spoke with his weapon aimed at Obi-Wan's chest and his back still turned to Padme. "You're wrong. I'm finally going to have everything, and you'll be the one who dies alone, with no one to mourn you."

"Step away from him, Anakin." Padme's voice was steady and forceful. She was once again Queen Amidala, giving orders to a lowly servant.

Anakin turned to face her, blaster poised to issue an order of his own. She powered Obi-Wan's lightsaber and brought it down on his left wrist before he had the chance to react. Her husband's diversion had bought her the time to retrieve it from its resting place under the floorboards, and she wielded it now as though she'd been born with it in her hands. She stared Anakin down coldly and utterly without remorse as he stared in disbelief at his arm. His severed hand still clutched the blaster, both now laying at their feet.

When he had recovered from the initial shock, his fury rose, and he glared at her with unadulterated hatred. It was her turn to smile triumphantly.

"That was for Qui-Gon," she stated matter-of-factly.

He took a step toward her, and she pointed the beam at his chest. "This is for Obi-Wan," she said as she twisted away from his grasp and turned to bring the blue beam down on his shoulder, taking what remained of his arm. He hissed a curse and grabbed her again by the throat with his right hand. She could no longer breath, the pressure, crushing her windpipe.

Millimeters from her face he whispered, "I loved you."

Though she couldn't breath or speak the words, the Force rang out with the last words he'd ever hear her utter.

"And this . . . is for me."

Obi-Wan's saber pierced his heart, and he fell to the floor.

Padme drew a ragged breath and sank to her knees. The blue light died in her quaking hands, as she dropped the weapon and clutched her bruised throat. All of the last moment's courage ebbed, and she heaved a broken sob.

"Padme!" Obi-Wan awoke with a start and a blinding headache. As his surroundings came into focus, he saw Anakin's body lying on the floor next to him, and he heard the soft sobs of his wife. He was instantly on his knees in front of where she sat rocking with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. He reached for her and she jumped.

"Padme, Love, it's me." He spoke softly, pleadingly.

She blinked her eyes as though coming through a haze and finally seeing him, "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I'm here, Love," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his arms.

She didn't alter her position. He just added his arms to the protective circle. He held her there in the silence for a long while before she finally spoke, "I killed him."

"Padme, you had no choice. You know that, right?" He asked taking her face in his hands.

She nodded tearfully. "I . . . I _wanted _to kill him. I just wanted his hands off me, away from us. I wanted to make sure he never hurt anyone I love again. I couldn't let him hurt you, or me. . . or. . . or our child."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew to her stomach, where both of their hands still rested.

"Padme?" her name came out as a laugh, and tears sprang to his eyes. He pulled her into an ardent kiss.

Pulling back only a few inches, he whispered breathlessly, "We're having a baby!"


	19. Epilogue

_**Epilogue~**_

Padme was awakened by a knock at the door. She opened her eyes and smiled up at her husband, in whose arms she'd fallen asleep as he read to her . . . again. He squeezed her lightly and dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

"I'll get it," he mocked glancing at her exceedingly pregnant frame as he lifted her to a sitting position so that he could stand.

She raised a warning eyebrow, "I could get it if I wanted to."

"Of course you could." He smiled in acquiescence as he walked to the door.

"Daddy!" Padme greeted her father warmly when he entered bearing a hand carved wooden cradle.

"It's beautiful, Dad. Thank you," Obi-Wan offered while taking the cradle from his father-in-law's hands.

"How's my little girl doing?" Mr. Naberrie asked sitting next to Padme on the couch.

"Not so little," she smiled rubbing her stomach.

"But beautiful as always," Obi-Wan added, returning from placing the finishing touch in the nursery. He carried a chair in from the kitchen, turned it backwards and took a seat across from them, resting his arms on the back. "What news of the rebellion?"

"Our ranks grow everyday. Although, there are still small pockets of resistance, no leader has yet arisen from within the Empire. It's only a matter of time before all remnants of the Imperial Dynasty are forgotten." He stopped and reached out for his daughter's hand. Taking it lightly, he smiled at her and continued, "I saw Jedi Knights in the streets of the capital yesterday. Mothers had their children in the market place. There is talk that a new queen will be appointed. I have seen hope restored to the people of Naboo, and it's happening everywhere else as well." Mr. Naberrie concluded squeezing her hand gently.

She had tears in her eyes as she smiled at her father and her husband.

Obi-Wan stood and walked to her side, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You've done this Padme. I promised you your people would be at peace again, and you're courage has made it possible."

A tear fell to her cheek, and he was there to wipe it away. She leaned into him contentedly, as his hand found its way to her stomach. The gesture had become habitual, and she reveled in the affectionate and protective touch.

The baby's kicking startled them, and they smiled.

"I think he's anxious to get out and join the world," she laughed.

"And now it's safe for him. And you've _both _made it so. He's a lucky boy to have two such fierce and loving parents." He turned his gaze on Padme. "So, it looks like you got everything you wanted," her father said, breaking the silence.

"More than I even knew I wanted," she added.

Obi-Wan and Padme stood in the doorway as they waved goodbye to her father. His arms encircled her as she rested against him. When Mr. Naberrie was out of sight, she turned to face her husband and looked up into his eyes.

"What about you, Master Kenobi? Did you get everything you wanted?" she asked somberly.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. "My Love, I dreamt of you my whole life. I didn't know I was lost until I found my heart with you. You've given me love and purpose." He rested his hand on her protruding stomach. "A family, a life I never dreamed possible, yet dreamed none the less. All I wanted? How could I have dared to hope for all you've given me?"

She pulled his face down to meet hers, kissing him breathlessly as he swept her up into his arms and carried her back toward the couch.

"Don't you think you'll miss the adventure?" she asked as he set her down gently.

He smiled down at her and shook his head. "You, my Love, are my greatest adventure."


End file.
